Ultima Ratio Regum
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: La cadena de amargura que conlleva la venganza arrastra consigo a sus tres protagonistas: Aioria, Camus y Milo, la vorágine de amor y desamor se va desdibujando en el tiempo para dar un último giro de tuerca. Un amor imposible de olvidar, una traición, pero ante todo, una amistad que ni el peso de las acciones ni el tiempo pudo jamás romper.


**ULTIMA RATIU REGUM**

(El último argumento de los reyes)

Lo que con mucho trabajo se adquiere, más se ama.

Aristóteles.

Para IGR, ad astra per aspera.

La situación más difícil siempre era la muerte, _ipso facto_: eran tan endebles como cualquier otro ser vivo, vidas mortales, hombres con poder sin igual… pero al final: fugaces. Así era, porque al final, eran hijos de Gaia, celosa madre que siempre reclama para sí a sus hijos a quienes les ha prestado aliento.

Más complicado era si se trataba de la muerte de un camarada, valiente guerrero que había defendido las causas justas, siempre, aún cuando ocultara tras su semblante adusto la marejada de emociones y pensamientos que lo aquejaba.

Así era, así fue.

Entonces, llegado el punto de quiebre, hasta aquellos que se encuentran más solitarios, los que no van de la mano de nadie, comparten la singular tragedia de "dejar" para siempre, de haberse traicionado y de haber traicionado al destino también, se descubren unidos por un fino hilo, recuerdan que eso habían olvidado.

Transcurrieron meses, cinco quizás; con todo y el tiempo que había pasado todavía se despertaba en mitad de la noche intranquilo, con ese malestar latente que no le dejaba tragar saliva y le revolvía el estómago, empapada la frente de sudor, apartaba las sábanas de golpe y se vestía, ya sabía su destino: el octavo templo, le separaban sólo dos casas, vacías por cierto, ya que Shaka se encontraba fuera.

No estaba ahí, no solía estar ahí cuando se encontraba solo, el melio era una de esas criaturas que aunque en apariencia estaba bien solitario, lo cierto es que no era así, especialmente no ahora, eso lo sabía, perfectamente, lo adivinaba antes de llegar mientras subía las escalinatas, aun así cumplía con su deber casi religioso de buscarlo en su templo donde sólo le saludaba la armadura dorada de Escorpión sin su dueño.

—Hijo de la gran puta —se llevó las manos a los revueltos cabellos castaños, suspiró cansino, ya sabía en dónde estaba a esas horas de la madrugada.

En efecto, estaba ahí, como esculpido en granito, custodiando la lápida abrazado casi a sus rodillas, en un espectáculo deplorable, una piltrafa humana, la sola visión era para llorar.

Los labios secos, partidos, las bolsas debajo de sus otrora bellos ojos azules, húmedos de lágrimas amargas que se esforzaba por guardar para sí, gozando de su miseria en soledad; pero lo más conmovedor era su cabello, su hermoso cabello de oro fundido estaba cortado groseramente, antes largo cubría su poderosa espalda, hoy apenas cubría por encima de los hombros.

Era innegable el sufrimiento de Milo por la pérdida prematura de Camus.

Él lo sufría, a su manera, en silencio… no podía permitirse mostrar semejantes espectáculos dignos del Areópago, no podía llorarlo porque alguien tenía que cuidar de Milo ya que él no podía cuidar de sí mismo, y después de todo Aioria era su _parabatai_…

Lo tocó con la punta del pie sólo para cerciorarse de que seguía vivo, al escuchar un quejido suspiró aliviado, se agachó en cuclillas a su lado, le quitó un mechón que caía sin ton ni son por su frente.

—Milo… ¿Otra vez aquí? ¿No entiendes que hagas lo que hagas él ya no volverá? —le susurró entre contrariado y cansado, frunció el ceño, estaba helado, en sus uñas había tierra, supuso que se había acostado sobre la grava e incluso había apretado ésta entre sus dedos durante su catarsis—. Vamos, hace mucho frío esta noche…

Hasta ese momento Milo se volvió hacia el griego, lo contempló como si fuera la primera vez, se fijó en sus ojos verdes, de un verde tan intenso y salvaje que eso fue lo primero que le llamó la atención del león: sus ojos, sus ojos que no ocultaban nada, ni pena, ni rabia, ni dolor, nada. Eran unas esmeraldas elocuentes y a la par sus cejas que se batían en duelo para mostrar sus emociones. Esbozó una tacaña sonrisa, y casi volvió a ese año, tiempo atrás, en el cuál llegó al refugio, Aioria había saltado de un árbol intempestivamente delante suyo.

Se dejó llevar por su compañero hasta el Santuario, en silencio, sin protestas, el viento ya se estaba enfriando.

—Hueles a alcohol. ¿Otra vez estuviste bebiendo entre las tumbas? Los dioses te harán pagar esa blasfemia —dijo en son de broma, mientras lo sujetaba para evitar que cayera, entre la evidente borrachera y lo tullido que estaba por el frío le parecía que llevaba un costal en vez de a Milo––. ¿Tienes frío?

—No.

Entraron al templo de Escorpión. Aunque le daban ganas de arrojarlo de una patada en el culo al interior del templo y gritarle que dejara ya de ser un deshecho humano, se contuvo, le quería, y también en el fondo le dolía verlo así.

Le desnudó por completo y lo hizo entrar en la bañera, le pasó la esponja por los hombros y le mojó lo que quedaba de su cabello rubio, hasta ese momento pareció que Milo fue consciente de dónde estaba y con quién estaba.

—Puedo hacerlo solo —declaró firme.

—De acuerdo, como quieras… —contestó su compañero de armas encogiéndose de hombros y echándole un último vistazo antes de dejarlo a solas.

El rubio pensaba en su existencia hasta ese momento, ovillaba los buenos detalles y la mediana paciencia que había tenido Aioria con él, era un buen amigo… era…

—¡Un cabrón! —exclamó de improvisto teniendo un recuerdo no grato, hirvió en denuedo y se puso de pie inmediatamente para enfrentarlo, jaló una toalla para cubrirse.

Poco después escuchó pasos a toda prisa en las habitaciones privadas, arqueó una ceja castaña y le dio un trago a la taza de café que sostenía en la mano, un café muy malo por cierto, nunca se le dio el buen gusto al melio por el café.

Los pasos iban apresurados hasta donde él estaba, tenía la taza entre los labios cuando vio al rubio apostado ahí, cubierto por la breve toalla en la cadera, resoplando, con los puños apretados y dirigiéndole una mirada nada agradable.

Aioria ladeó la cabeza un momento y como si fuese otra de sus extravagancias le dio la espalda para buscar entre la alacena algún otro tipo de café soluble.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo sin tregua.

—Claro… ¿De qué quieres hablar? —contestó despreocupado el león.

—No me des la espalda, tenemos que hablar —siseó esta vez.

De no muy buena gana y entornando los ojos el ateniense se volvió, lo observó con una sonrisa cínica en los labios, le parecía una estampa graciosa la de Milo hecho una furia ahora cuando hace unos momentos no era más que un puñado de tristeza.

—¿Y bien?

—Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente desde hace bastantes meses atrás…

—¿De qué cosa?

—De Camus… y tu aventura con él, aventura que por cierto fue a mis espaldas desde el principio hasta el final, aventura que me resulta ofensiva al venir de ti que se supone eras mi amigo… —escupió de golpe como si aquellas palabras se le atragantaran en la garganta y le quemaran.

Cínicamente el ojiverde rio, dejó la taza sobre la mesa, cruzado de brazos le observó con el mismo desafío.

—Por ahí empezamos si quieres. Tú te fuiste a revolcar con alguien en quién yo tenía particular interés. ¿Por qué? Por la única razón de decir que podías. ¡Por la única razón de ser el Casanova que todos estábamos esperando, corregido y aumentado! —le increpó levantando la voz, ardiendo de cólera.

—Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Alguien que te interesaba…? ¡Por favor, Aioria! A ti no te interesa nadie… —refutó el otro pensativo— ¿A quién te refieres? ¿Mu?

—Ya da igual. ¿Cuál es el puto reclamo que me vienes a hacer ahora si estamos iguales? ¿O es que nada más tuviste humor para venir a calentarme las pelotas?

—¿Quién? Dime quién porque no tengo idea… espera —guardó silencio y luego el peso de sus acciones le cayó encima como un balde de agua helada—. Es Shaka… se trata de él ¿Verdad? ¡Pero yo no sabía!

—Claro que sabías pedazo de imbécil, descerebrado de mierda… ¡Yo te lo dije! Pero seguro estabas pensando alguna porquería y no me escuchaste.

El rubio se aterró porque no tenía idea de lo que le decía, porque seguramente sí había pasado así: que Aioria le dijera eso una tarde y que él no le hubiese prestado atención; su cuerpo se relajó, le observó con el ceño fruncido, su compañero estaba furioso, y ahora él entendía todo, o casi lo entendía, tomó otro bote de café soluble, nuevo, café de Turquía, se lo puso en las manos adivinando que eso buscaba, tratando de encontrar las palabras para continuar esa plática nada amistosa que él había provocado.

—No lo sabía, te lo juro —admitió apenado intentando que sus palabras sonaran casuales, como si no importara— fue una sola vez, por… simple curiosidad, es todo.

—Y encima tienes el descaro de decir que fue sólo una vez…

—Tú fuiste más lejos, sabías perfectamente lo que yo sentía, sabías que no era un juego, y de todos modos lo hiciste para joderme, Aioria.

—Fue una casualidad, la verdad —dijo de pronto—, no estaba buscando nada, sólo… pasó… y él se encargó de restregártelo en la cara por las muchas que le habías hecho, fue su venganza y la mía… y después las cosas se complicaron más. No te niego que disfruté mucho que te pudrieras por lo que estaba pasando.

—Puto ilota —farfulló el ojiazul.

Milo se dejó caer en la silla más próxima, en silencio, se acomodó el desordenado cabello con una mano y lo observó, tenía que admitir que Aioria a pesar de su espantoso mal genio era un buen amigo, era lo único que le quedaba, era lo único que los dioses le habían permitido conservar ya que le habían negado a quien tanto amó, y no es que estuviese enamorado secretamente de su amigo, confesor y su único sostén en los momentos más difíciles, incluso ahora… él realmente era su _parabatai_, su compañero de armas hasta la muerte, su auriga, y se sintió más egoísta que nunca, con la crueldad añadida de la muerte.

—Era bello, ¿no? Detrás de esas frías capas de hielo era un ser humano… encantador… y también muy manipulador.

—Milo… de verdad eres un jodido retorcido… ¿Qué más da?

—Esa manera de reprochar en silencio, nunca antes me habían hecho sentir miserable con una mirada, la forma en la que esperaba paciente a que yo dejara de hacer estupideces… a que yo fuera a verle… y lo dejaba esperar y esperar —hablaba sin detenerse, pensaba que de esa forma tal vez dolería menos, sólo tal vez.

Aioria sentía una rabia inconmensurable, deseaba destrozarle la cara ahí mismo, en su propio templo, ahogarlo en sus propias palabras y para terminar, empalarlo en la entrada y dejarlo ahí como banderilla, para que se dorara al sol.

Camus…

El punto de quiebre entre ambos y lo que parecía que más les había unido al final tenía un nombre poco común, un acento francés y unas cejas caprichosas como su propio aspecto.

* * *

El francés, que se caracterizaba por tener un carácter insufrible, se encontraba particularmente irascible. Si por él hubiese sido, habría metido a Milo dentro de un ataúd de hielo para después arrojarlo en el mar de Siberia y ahí se hubiera perdido por toda la eternidad navegando en el Círculo Polar, donde nadie jamás lo encontraría.

Decepcionado de sí mismo por ser tan ingenuo, por ser tan permisivo y, sobre todo, por haber permitido que las cosas avanzaran hasta ese punto, se odiaba profundamente porque bastaba una de sus engañosas miradas para hacerle caer rendido, bastaba una de sus escuetas caricias para pedirle más, bastaba sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo para entregarse con complaciente lujuria a él, y a pesar de todo, ahí estaba, enfurruñado por sus mentiras, unas pequeñas y otras mayores, deseando creer en las excusas peregrinas que vendrían después.

Su juventud aparecía como un hecho brutal.

—_Merde, grec stupide!_

Suspiró mientras maldecía en su lengua natal. Su caminata sin rumbo y hacia la nada se vio interrumpida cuando unos metros detrás escuchó una rama partirse, casi saltó como un gato, aguzó el oído y estaba en guardia, era extraño que alguien estuviese en esos mismos parajes cercanos a uno de los escarpados acantilados.

El cabello rojizo se agitaba ligeramente con el viento otorgándole un aire afable, su rostro austero no dejaba escapar nada, nada salvo su molestia creciente. A veces pensaba que su mayor molestia era en sí la existencia de Milo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—La pregunta es más bien ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo, Aioria?

—Yo no te estoy siguiendo, caminaba, es todo… —cortó el ateniense observando a su compañero a unos cuantos metros, había tenido la misma idea de Camus, caminar simplemente, estar a solas, lejos del Santuario, el cabello rojo del francés iluminado por el sol y agitándose al viento le daba un aspecto como de estar envuelto en llamas, y en efecto en llamas estaba.

—Pues bien, sigue caminando —dijo a secas dando la vuelta, ignorándolo.

—El caso es que voy hacia el mismo lugar que tú, Camus.

—¿Y cómo diablos sabes a dónde voy yo?

—Porque hacia allá sólo está el acantilado y a menos de que estés perdido…

—Pues márchate a otro lado, no sé, ve por otro camino…

—Eso suena ridículo, ¿sabes? —comentó el otro al borde de la carcajada.

Al notar el marsellés que lo que acababa de soltar era en verdad ridículo y sonaba como un crío en mitad de su berrinche, enrojeció ligeramente, siguió caminando sin volverse atrás y sin contestar, esperaba que el caballero de Leo se cansara y desistiera de seguirle; sin embargo eso no sucedió, unos cuantos pasos atrás iba él, en silencio también, desazonado, no hacía falta mucho para notar la perturbación en su persona.

—Aún sigues aquí… —entornó los ojos— en verdad que ustedes los griegos son como niños: llenos de curiosidad malsana ¿No?

—No lo sé, no todos —dijo mostrando los dientes, en esos momentos se le ocurría uno que tenía demasiada curiosidad malsana, su nombre era Milo.

A partir de ahí continuaron en un incómodo silencio. Menos que efebos cuando se vieron la primera vez, al ateniense le pareció que Camus poseía una belleza enigmática, mucho más poderosa que la de Afrodita de Piscis, mucho más mortal, siempre de pocas palabras y cortantes, hablaban poco, muy poco, quizás hablaban más a raíz de que Milo lo cercó.

—No te he visto en la palestra.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero con que no saben quedarse con la duda, _lion_?

Esa tarde Afrodita Urania había hecho de ese fortuito encuentro algo que puso en marcha la rueda: sólo habían cooperado encontrándose en el punto exacto, en el momento justo en las garras de las Moiras caprichosas, desensibilizándose de eso que les torturaba.

El ateniense lo pensó, es verdad, dudó en el cómo.

El marsellés lo imaginó, se preguntó por qué.

Y una noche, de esas en las que Aioria había decidido no salir de juerga con Milo o él solo "de pesca", de esas que últimamente había dedicado a pasar el rato con el francés, guardaron silencio antes de continuar con la cháchara absurda.

Luego hablan.

Dicen que es de noche, que hace casi frío de repente; es mentira, al menos lo es para Camus, él está más allá del frío y del calor, él no lo siente tan vehemente como cualquier otro, su temperatura corporal es distinta.

—Es la ausencia —dice Aioria.

—Se trata del no saber de la felicidad compartida —admite el pelirrojo.

Secretamente ese es su acuerdo: no hablar de sus pérdidas ni de sus ganancias, dejar de lado lo que hay detrás, lo que construyeron malamente. Sólo el hoy y el ahora.

Están instalados en un desamparo insuperable.

Descubren que hay otro lugar, otro lugar protector, inmenso, no corrupto.

Se disculpan. En una broma cruel dicen que eso no le pasa a todo el mundo, que esos pensamientos nacen cuando la gente no duerme y está en vela.

Camus rompe con la etiqueta por primera vez, se siente con ánimos, osado:

—No te quedes si vas a mostrarte cobarde y sinvergüenza al mismo tiempo, una cosa o la otra —sentenció observando una divinidad en él, descubierta pero ignorada.

El ojiverde regresa los dos escalones que les separan, a paso seguro, su aplomo es apabullante, pero el que ha soltado la sentencia no se amilana, se queda en donde está, espera.

—Entonces será sinvergüenza —puso punto final para atrapar sus labios con los suyos en un beso insolente, sin imaginar rechazo, por ello era más arrojado y lo que encontró fue respuesta inmediata, respuesta irreverente.

Muerto del deseo despertado.

Avanzan por el _thòlos_ de Acuario despacio, avanzan por sus baldosas de mármol, tiran por el camino una pila de libros acomodados pulcramente en el piso, acaban por reírse de eso como idiotas, por el hecho de andar con los brazos de Aioria en su cintura y los de Camus en sus hombros, los labios encontrados.

En la cámara privada se respira tensión porque ya estaban en el punto en el cuál no podrían detenerse, no querían detenerse. El francés se mordió la lengua para no decirle que ya conocía a los de su tipo, que sabía perfectamente lo que quería, y después se marcharía, no lo dijo, lo pensó, y a su vez respondió que le daba igual, su diálogo interno mientras la ropa estaba cayendo como lluvia estival.

—¿Sabes hasta qué punto eres atractivo? —preguntó el león acostado casi encima de él, cubriendo su piel blanquísima, mientras se entretenía entre caricias con las puntas de los dedos y la punta de la lengua trazaba caminos caprichosos por su cuello.

—¿Eso les dices siempre? —preguntó con una sonrisa malévola en los labios entreabiertos, jadeantes.

—No, no digo nada, voy y hago… —su confesión cruda no hizo más que ensanchar la sonrisa de Camus, transgredía.

—Muy propio de ti.

—No sabes lo que es propio de mí —asegura soberbio.

Sigue su camino en el lienzo níveo, sus manos avanzan por todos lados, el manto rojo de su cabello está disperso en la cama, mientras la luz de la mesilla de noche permanece encendida, es el pelirrojo quien estira la mano para apagarla, y su compañero le detiene la mano, le impide apagarla.

—No… no la apagues.

—¿Por… qué no? —pregunta con un dejo de miedo ante lo que no solía hacer: yacer con su único amante, hasta ese momento, Milo, con la luz encendida, tuvo pena.

—Quiero verte y quiero que me veas —declaró sin más.

Se sintió perverso, lúbrico, pero obedeció, sostuvo su mirada verde esmeralda cuando se llevó su sexo enhiesto a la boca, entero, de golpe, succionándolo de tal manera que casi se corrió, tembló, pensó dos cosas: la primera, que Aioria tenía bien entrenada la garganta a base de práctica en la felación; la segunda que era un maldito depravado que sabía bien como contagiar esa perversión.

Se arqueó sobre la cama y no continuó observando como aquel se dedicaba a matarlo de placer, a hacerle cosas que no había experimentado, cosas que le pusieron el pulso al borde del infarto porque preparaba su cuerpo para lo que seguía y le hizo susurrar que lo tomara ya, sin dilación.

Acomodaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, con cuidado, con dedicación, casi con adoración, como si fuese a libar, ofrendando a Afrodita.

Dolor, dolor vivo y terrible cuando lo penetra, luego se vuelve un dolor contradictorio, insoportable cuando se aleja pero que se vuelve bueno tanto para gemir como para gritar, se apodera de todo, de sus sentidos, de sus pensamientos, de su cuerpo tembloroso, está vencido mientras lo abre, lo manipula, lo cambia, busca su placer lascivo y encuentra el propio.

No lo saben, pero la historia acaba de empezar.

Lo peor siempre sería la mañana siguiente, la separación, porque sabía mal y sabía a culpa, pero esa mañana sabía simplemente a exploración, a husmearse el uno al otro.

Al correr de los días repitieron la hazaña, más, siempre más.

A veces Milo, a veces Aioria, se regodeaba en la culpa de su propia sexualidad descubierta, expuesta, le gustaba, encontraba un placer retorcido en saberse engañado y engañador. Era un embustero consumado, Camus se había convertido en justo lo que más temía y lo que más odiaba.

Luego decía que no, ni uno ni otro.

Evitaba comparar porque era bien cierto que Milo lo volvía loco, lo llevaba al paroxismo, lo encendía a una velocidad grosera, sus embates amorosos lo dejaban exhausto. lgo tenía el melio que al simple toque de su piel bronceada lo necesitaba, lo deseaba como poseso, su cuerpo dolía si no lo tenía dentro.

Un buen día, una de esas tardes de discusión absurda con el escorpión, el cruel, el bello, el hijo de Eros, lo echó de su templo, gritó, se desesperó, le llevaba a los lados más oscuros de su personalidad, terminaron por dirigirse crueldades, por destrozarse. Milo le acusaba de haberse liado con alguien más, Camus le aseguraba que él mismo era quién había hecho eso.

Quiso hablar, quiso evitar una tragedia al estilo de Eurípides.

Bajó a su templo de Escorpión, nada ahí: soledad.

Algo le llevó a continuar su andar a Libra, luego a Virgo, de ahí a Leo; no se anunció, simplemente entró, le recibieron gemidos en la distancia, perdidos, hipnotizado por el concierto la curiosidad le llevó a seguir el camino, y ahí delante de sus ojos contempló la escena en la cama del quinto templo, ahí su Milo, estaba echado entregándose sin reparos, sin respeto alguno, sin freno, arañando con crueldad la piel de Aioria, mientras éste lo estocaba una y otra vez, sin cuidado, como animal salvaje, como toro en brama, su carne se desbarataba en los dedos del otro griego quien infringía daño evidente, enrojeciendo, marcando, sus piernas le abrazaban incitándolo a continuar con más bestialidad… el espectáculo le horrorizó, apretaba los puños, respiraba con trabajo, deseó más que nunca lanzarles la Aurora Boreal a los dos, convertirlos en estatuas de hielo pornográficas.

Esa fue la última escena, la que puso el punto final. Comprobó que las personas eran como eran y no había nada que hacer.

Estaba decidido, mientras iba con los ánimos por los suelos hacia el thôlos de Acuario tomó la determinación que venía postergando: se iba a Siberia para entrenar a su futuro sucesor, la diversión había llegado a su final, no culpaba a nadie, sólo a él.

Tarde por la noche empacó unas pocas pertenencias y emprendió la huida sin decir palabra a nadie, sólo al Patriarca, pero a éste parecía darle igual, estaba preocupado por otras cosas.

Mientras atravesaba los templos en sigilo, pasando desapercibido, tuvo ganas de llorar: él había entrenado tan duro por la armadura, había hecho todo por ser parte de ese legado, de esa orden, la más poderosa de todas, y en algún momento había desviado su camino y se había entretenido en frivolidades que definitivamente no debió conocer; ahora, tenía que salir huyendo como un delincuente, porque amó y porque le habían roto el corazón.

Sólo fue Aioria quien se dio cuenta por casualidad, porque estaba despierto deambulando en su templo solitario a oscuras, lo descubrió.

—¿Te vas? Así, sin más… sin despedirte…

—Sí. Ahora olvida que me viste —contestó cortante.

—¿A dónde?

—Eso no importa.

—¿Volverás?

—No, Aioria… por favor…

—¿A Siberia?... siempre hablabas de Siberia… —comentó en voz baja tratando de buscar sus ojos azules, para encontrar respuestas, pero Camus se ocultaba y lo hacía bien.

Finalmente lo enfrentó, se volvió a él con reproche, con ira, con todo un abanico de emociones en sus ojos aunque su rostro de marfil permanecía inamovible.

—Sí, me voy a Siberia, pero… no le digas a nadie, no a él… nunca… ¿Puedes cumplir al menos eso? —preguntó con un frío reproche.

El león guardó silencio, sabía que estaba determinado a irse y que nada de lo que dijera lo detendría, respiró profundo, asintió con la cabeza. El caballero de Acuario tomó esa respuesta por buena, dio la vuelta y continuó andando, no quería hablar tampoco con él, siempre sospechó de la relación ambigua de esos dos griegos, pero no lo comprobó hasta ese entonces.

—Espera —le ordenó Aioria, y él se quedó quieto dándole la espalda.

Se acercó por detrás, escuchó el roce de la tela del _kitón_ que llevaba puesto el castaño, después sintió que le colocaba algo al cuello, le levantaba el cabello y lo acomodaba en su lugar, al bajar la vista vio el colmillo del león que su amante solía llevar puesto, se volvió con violencia sosteniendo en sus dedos el colgante.

—No, es tuyo…

—Consérvalo, es un amuleto… te protegerá, quiero que te lo quedes… por favor.

Aceptó por alguna razón desconocida, sabía que ese colmillo había pertenecido al león que Aioria había matado en un viaje, cuando huyó años atrás del Santuario, sabía que provenía de África, pero no sabía más detalles aunque sospechaba que la historia detrás tenía que ver con un episodio doloroso de la vida del griego.

Dijo adiós a todo, a todos… era momento de volver a ser quien era: Camus el frío, el despiadado.

Milo supo días después que en efecto Camus se había marchado del Santuario y que no volvería. No sabía más, berreó, gritó, se obcecó, buscó, caminó, corrió… pero nada de lo que hizo sirvió, nadie sabía nada, el león cumplió su palabra: no abrió la boca, se regodeó malignamente por el sufrimiento del otro, de una u otra manera le estaba haciendo pagar la traición que le había arrojado también a la cama de Acuario. Las Erinias le estaban respondiendo, ahora el soberbio caballero de Escorpión probaba la derrota y la pérdida, tal como él la había probado infringida por su mejor amigo.

Los años pasaron, Milo siguió buscando sin encontrar el paradero del francés dueño de su oscuro corazón.

Llegó una carta, era de él… de Camus. Cuando Aioria la tuvo entre sus dedos dudó en abrirla, sin embargo, acabó haciéndolo, le decía que estaba bien, que entrenaba discípulos, que no había nadie digno, salvo dos, aunque uno era demasiado sentimental, demasiado débil, decía que "ojalá él estuviese ahí", se quedó pensativo, leyó una y otra vez hasta saberse el contenido de memoria, casi lo podía declamar con la misma belleza con la que hubiese declamado las Olímpicas de Píndaro.

Buscó.

Había matasellos.

Supo con exactitud dónde estaba, en qué parte perdida de Siberia.

Salió corriendo, pidió un permiso para ausentarse, lo obtuvo, y allá fue a dar, a los confines más desgarradores del Círculo Polar, hasta ese recóndito lugar alejado de la mano de Zeus le llevó una pasión extraña.

Camus tuvo el tiempo suficiente para solazarse en su odio, en su dolor, se supo controlador, calculador, a la par que practicaba con sus alumnos, él mismo practicaba su juego de crueldad. Tal como lo esperaba cuando se decidió a escribir la última línea, muchos días después Aioria estaba ahí, se sintió complacido, le agradó saber que tenía cierto control sobre él, que bastaba bien poco para moverlo.

La cuestión era que detestaba ser así.

Sabía lo que significaba tenerlo ahí con su sonrisa seductora, con su autosuficiencia, con sus carcajadas por los chistes verdes y de mal gusto, significaba algo que ya casi había olvidado: sexo.

Sexo ardiente, que le calentaba la sangre, la piel… que le hacía vibrar. Quince días de noches tibias en las que el sol no se ocultaba, para disgusto de Aioria, pues justo había llegado cuando el sol de medianoche se apoderaba de Ostrov Yarok, la isla siberiana en donde se encontraban.

Así como llegó, se fue, tenía que regresar al Santuario.

Lo dejo partir. Primera y segunda prueba superadas con éxito: la primera fue llevarlo hasta donde había querido, la segunda había sido dejarlo ir sin más.

Después todo fue silencio, más años, no volvió a escribir nada; el ateniense no supo más de su compañero ni Milo supo que Aioria conocía en dónde estaba y que había ido a verlo. La relación de los dos continuó ese camino ambiguo de siempre, de toda la vida, el camino del consuelo de vez en cuando, sexo ocasional, sin reproches, sin explicaciones, sólo por pasar el rato.

Ambos se tomaban la medida.

Bastaba que Milo llegase a su templo a echársele encima, a provocarlo, a susurrarle cosas soeces y apretujar su cuerpo contra el de su compañero que respondía de inmediato; a veces bastaba menos, sólo una mirada, una sonrisa, ya sabían que era lo siguiente: una follada de miedo.

Un buen día regresó.

Había cumplido con su deber, ya contaban con un flamante y contradictorio caballero de hielo, con armadura de bronce pero caballero de hielo al fin y al cabo.

No había más por qué permanecer en Siberia.

Camus había cambiado, se había vuelto más rígido, más arisco, desconfiado e incluso mezquino; Aioria que había permanecido en el Santuario mientras algunos habían bajado a un festival en la ciudad lo vio llegar y subir galante, frío, se sorprendió gratamente. Ambos se habían sorprendido, pero el marsellés lo ocultó bastante bien, era evidente que el león se había convertido en un hombre bello, en un digno ejemplar de historia épica griega, en un hijo de dioses, no quería imaginar a Milo, ya ninguno era un adolescente, eran adultos.

—Has vuelto… —sentenció observándolo a detalle, bebiéndose la imagen exquisita de ese hombre.

—En efecto Aioria, me da gusto verte —declaró sin matiz alguno, con lo cual el caballero de Leo arqueó la ceja— me gustaría platicar un poco más pero me encuentro agotado, en otra ocasión será.

Dicho lo cual, sin esperar respuesta lo dejó atrás, el corazón le palpitaba.

Milo, cuyos sentidos estaban agudizados, notó de inmediato que había regresado, se precipitó sin descanso hasta el Santuario, dejando todo, ya no había nada en su mente que no fuese encontrarse con él, a quien tanto esperó y a quien tanto añoró.

Atravesó escalinatas, templos, y una vez que estuvo parado frente al templo de Acuario no supo que hacer, no supo si precipitarse a su interior, no supo si solicitar cortesía de su arconte.

—Vamos Milo, no seas imbécil, pareces un crío —se dijo a sí mismo.

En efecto optó por anunciarse adecuadamente y solicitar el permiso del caballero de Acuario para adentrarse en su helada morada; no esperó mucho la respuesta, mientras sus pasos hacían eco en el silencioso templo ante sus ojos vio aparecer al francés, marcial, adusto, su rostro seguía siendo hermoso, su belleza seguía eclipsando el sol y la luna, tembló un instante y juraba que el palpitar de su corazón se escuchaba de ahí hasta el Helesponto.

Silencio.

Sólo se miraban en una lucha por dominar, por ver quién era el primero en rendirse, sin embargo el pelirrojo se quedó ahí sin ceder, aunque nada revelaba su gesto él estaba aterrado. Milo seguía siendo un ejemplar exótico, preciosista, como hecho a mano, seguía perfecto, con los años la hermosura adolescente se había vuelto una belleza arrebatadora, madura, difícil de evocar en palabras.

—Hola Milo —dijo a secas.

—Camus, te busqué tanto tiempo… te fuiste sin decir nada.

—¿Para qué? —esta vez era él quien tenía el control de la situación y quien le trataba deferente.

—¿Cómo que para qué? Yo…

El caballero de Acuario se acercó hasta él, tocó su rostro, lo dibujó memorizándolo. El melio se quedó quieto, observando, sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó sobre él buscando sus labios, pero el marsellés se volvió y lo empujó soltándose de su agarre, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Me llena de dicha saber que Atenea te ha guardado estos años, agradezco tu visita cortés, estoy bien como puedes comprobar, sobreviví —declaró sin emoción alguna, disfrutando la crueldad de sus palabras.

—Me queda muy claro que estás bien —contestó con sorna, con una sonrisa retorcida, tratando de dominarse—. Es sólo que esperaba que al menos enviaras una carta para decirme a qué se debió tu repentina partida, voy a pensar que te causo miedo.

—¿Miedo dices? Que va, pena sí.

—Sigues molesto.

—No Milo, tuve el tiempo suficiente para meditar, esas emociones son muy pobres para mí, son más tu estilo, más vulgar.

—¿Vulgar? ¡Já!... —los ojos azules del rubio empezaban a mostrar un matiz siniestro—. Supongo que vulgar también era cuando gemías entre mis brazos ¿También pensaste en eso, Camus? ¿Extrañabas lo que te hacía?

Su declaración zalamera dio en el blanco, aunque había recibido un golpe bajo conservó el poco aplomo que le quedaba y lo observó de cabeza a pies, bufó.

—Eso es propio de ti, y no Milo, no pensaba en sexo, dediqué mi tiempo a cosas más provechosas que un polvo de ocasión no tan satisfactorio; ahora, si has venido a averiguar si me arrojaré a tus brazos llorando como efebo, ya tienes tu respuesta —dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la zona privada de Acuario dejándolo ahí parado.

—Eso no decías cuando te llegaba a la garganta —declaró burlón preso de la ira, le dio la espalda a su vez para salir de ahí, visto estaba que no había llegado del mejor humor. —Me da gusto verte.

Camus no contestó y lo dejó ir, apretó los puños y golpeó el muro una vez que se marchó. Todavía se sentía herido y tristemente comprobó que todavía le quería, sus palabras le seguían punzando en la cabeza.

De lo que era el pelirrojo, años atrás, ahora quedaba poco, siempre se culpó por su ingenuidad.

Aioria, más cauto que el otro, procuró darle espacio, lo dejó a su aire, a veces le contestaba el saludo, a veces no; no entendía por qué aquel cambio, pero suponía que la respuesta a todas las preguntas, la cuña que los sostenía a los tres, era el escorpión, como siempre, aquello le chocaba, pero ciertamente no estaba para reclamos, suficiente tenía con las quejas cotidianas y la obsesión de éste.

Al correr de los días Milo encontraba más y más desesperante la renuencia de Camus, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo correr, no toleraba la falta de él- Su desesperación y su necesidad enfermiza le hicieron escabullirse por su templo a escondidas, como un pillo cualquiera, lo observó a hurtadillas, sus movimientos delicados y gráciles, le saltó encima cuando el otro estaba sirviéndose una infusión en silencio, un gran sobresalto, la taza cayó y se hizo añicos en el piso regando todo su contenido cerca de los pies descalzos del francés.

—_Merde!_ —furioso se volvió hacia el griego con el puño preparado, Milo, previéndolo, lo detuvo sonriente, su simple sonrisa le hacía rabiar aún más— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Por Zeus! ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—A ti —confesó, sin darle tiempo de nada cubriendo sus labios en un beso intenso que el otro rehusaba.

Entre empujones y golpes el griego lo contenía, trataba de salir lo menos mal parado posible, pronto lo tuvo acorralado contra la mesa, misma en la que lo sentó mientras sujetaba una de sus manos que había comenzado a llenarse de escarcha, eso le supo mal, planeaba dedicarle una de sus técnicas, no estaba jugando, a pesar de que el hielo le quemaba atrapó sus manos con suficiente fuerza, entonces el francés mordió el labio inferior que sangró copiosamente, incluso las gotas de sangre llegaron hasta su propia boca, ahora con sabor metálico.

—¡Puto francés de mierda! Las Erinias te tienen vuelto loco —aseguró mientras se limpiaba la boca con el reverso de la mano y lo observaba con rencor.

—Déjate de idioteces y márchate.

—Yo te voy a dar unas cuantas idioteces, maricón.

Se volvió a abalanzar sobre él, sólo que esta vez Camus no opuso tanta resistencia, ante la sorpresa el griego no perdió el tiempo y empezó a acariciarlo ahí sobre la mesa, abrió la ropa para descubrir su bellísima piel, lo exploraba, comprobaba que seguía siendo el mismo, muy pronto se encontraba de rodillas separándole las piernas, liberando la erección de la ropa, parecía incluso dolorosa, el otro le observaba atento, respirando agitado, la lengua y los labios del melio se dedicaron a acariciarle, a rodear aquel sexo palpitante en la tibieza de su boca, sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba y cómo, se complacía al escucharlo gemir y murmurar en francés, con los ojos cerrados, apoyando las manos en la orilla de la mesa, sosteniéndose con fuerza, empujando discretamente la pelvis contra la cavidad que lo estaba recibiendo; el escorpión tomó aquello como una invitación a seguir, seguir hasta que sin control se vació en su garganta, tragó su semen tibio, se incorporó despacio para besarlo.

Observaba sus pupilas dilatadas y de pronto al bajar la vista, a su cuello, vio algo que no había notado en el frenesí, estaba parcialmente cubierto por el cabello rojo de su compañero, se detuvo en seco lo tomó entre sus dedos y le dirigió una mirada afilada, Camus no perdía detalle y quieto como estaba encima de la mesa le miraba triunfante.

—Esto le pertenece a Aioria… ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

—Porque me lo regaló.

—Es algo valioso para él, ¿Cómo que te lo regaló? ¿Cuándo?

—Milo, no seas ridículo —lo empujó por el pecho y se bajó de la mesa para acomodar su revuelta ropa.

Ante el desinterés del otro sorpresivamente tiró de su cabello para atraerlo de nueva cuenta como un muñeco de trapo, Camus le contestó con un golpe en el estómago.

—Maldito degenerado, así que te acostabas con él ¿No? ¿Hace cuánto? —siseó.

—Me llamas degenerado ¿A mí? Y tú, ¿qué eres entonces, un animal? ¿Una bestia? Ahora suéltame Milo… a menos que quieras comenzar con una pelea y ver quién sale primero con los pies por delante: tú o yo.

Una risa grotesca emergió de sus labios, lo soltó arrojándolo a un lado, herido en su orgullo, se sintió estúpido de sólo pensar en aquellos dos revolcándose en la misma cama en la que él lo había poseído.

—El que va a salir con los pies por delante es otro, te lo aseguro —sentenció caminando a toda prisa a la salida del templo, como un huracán.

Camus no hizo nada por detenerle, lo observó marchar, sabía que iba a ir contra Aioria a descargar su furia, la jugada intrépida le había salido bien, era espeluznante su tranquilidad, era momento de empezar a finiquitar cuentas pendientes con ambos.

Lo primero que vio Aioria cuando levantó la vista del libro que tenía en las manos, acostado como estaba en el _triklinion_, fue el puño de Milo contra su rostro, un minuto después lo tenía encima repartiendo golpes como si repartiera dulces, lo sostenía por el cuello mientras los ojos rojos de rabia le dirigían miradas asesinas.

—¡Puto, maricón, depravado! ¿Cómo pudiste? —gritó en su frenesí pasional.

—¿De qué carajo estás hablando, estúpido? —farfulló el otro lanzándole un rodillazo en la espalda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al piso impeliendo golpes mezquinos.

—Te revolcaste con Camus, eres un cabronazo ¿Me oíste? ¡Un cabronazo de mierda!

Hasta ese momento el castaño comprendió, de alguna manera Milo se había enterado, ¿de qué?, no lo sabía, y no lo sabría hasta que no se calmara, pero eso era algo que no sucedería pronto, después de más golpes entre ambos, maldiciones gitanas y lo mejor del repertorio de amenazas del escorpión, éste se había marchado así como había llegado; el león se quedó en el suelo boca arriba observando el techo, la sangre le escurría por la nariz, por la boca, los golpes empezaban a molestar.

Una sombra se acercó con sigilo, se apoyó en los codos observando, la figura se acercó hasta donde estaba, su cabello rojo le delataba, sus ojos parecían curiosos, se puso de rodillas ahí donde él estaba.

—Lo siento, ha sido un accidente, vio el colmillo que me diste —mintió alevoso, actuando y llegando a parecer preocupado, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, sus cabellos castaños estaban hechos un lío, las ondulaciones naturales ahora parecían cobrar vida propia, sin poder evitarlo una vez que lo tuvo de pie ordenó con los dedos su cabello, quitó la mano de inmediato cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy, pega como animal… —comentó con un mohín de fastidio.

Camus lo llevó pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros, conocía la fuerza de Milo y la de Aioria, supuso que en verdad se habían golpeado como locos a juzgar por el estado de la sala de estar en Leo y de él mismo.

Lo sentó en la cama mientras traía un tazón con agua y un lienzo para limpiar su rostro y la sangre en él, se entretuvo revisándolo, mientras el otro guardaba silencio, se entretuvo tal vez más de lo necesario tocando su rostro impecable.

El ojiverde arqueó una ceja, ese Camus se parecía más al que él había conocido, con el que había intimado por una casualidad fatídica, aunque sus gestos parecían impávidos, en el fondo algo se conservaba y se negaba a morir.

—Pensé que te iba a encontrar peor.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Te olvidas de que Milo es la persona con quien más he peleado en este Santuario.

—Debí imaginarlo.

—Entonces aún lo llevas…

—¿El qué? —preguntó extrañado.

—El amuleto.

Silencio, contemplación, los ojos azul zafiro clavados en las esmeraldas de él, casi conmovedor.

Se sonríen, se dicen todo en miradas, como si fueran frágiles, pero con una brutalidad contenida.

Un instante después todas las cosas empezaron a vacilar a su alrededor, todo se desplomaba, la única idea coherente que Camus fue capaz de concebir le decía que eso no estaba bien, que otra vez nada estaba bien, ya estaba familiarizado con su patetismo.

Se entregan a un beso, primero suave como caricia, luego más frenético, demandante, exigiendo el uno del otro, el cuerpo del francés encima del griego, lo descubre, quita los girones de ropa, contempla los golpes amoratados, dedica caricias y besos, una vez que lo tiene desnudo lo observa con ojo crítico, piensa que su cuerpo es perfecto, está hecho a medida, es un placer contemplarlo, baja la vista, salta a sus ojos la firme erección, toca con los dedos recorriendo su sexo, no está circuncidado pero es bello, como todo él, se entretiene apretándolo en su mano, observa sus gestos, nota un rubor ligero en sus mejillas, sabe que le gusta que lo toquen, lo deja de lado y esta vez se concentra en sus pezones, lo tortura, los muerde, los levanta con la lengua, el otro se deja hacer.

El griego lo acaba de desnudar, obedece mientras lame su piel dorada por el sol de Grecia, es un pecado que exista un hombre así, atenta contra dioses y mortales, está casi montado en él restregando su sexo contra el suyo, haciéndole sentir su deseo latente.

—Tócate —le exige Camus entre suspiros— enséñame como te tocas… ¿Te tocabas pensando en mí? —lo deja de besar y se queda sentado a horcajadas, midiendo las reacciones de sus palabras.

El repentino dejo de perversión del pelirrojo le sorprende, no estaba preparado para escucharle decir algo así, no le ofende ni tampoco se escandaliza, solo le sorprende.

Baja la mano morena hasta el ariete firme entre sus muslos, sostiene su mirada, al mismo tiempo se acaricia, se masturba despacio, acaricia con los dedos la punta descubierta, gime, el pulso se le acelera, el francés contempla cómo lo hace, le gusta lo que ve: su placer, único, egoísta, placer que no le está dando él, placer que se otorga solo, siente envidia, celos, él quiere ser su fuente de placer.

—¿Te corrías a menudo acordándote de lo que hacíamos? —sigue con su tortura sin perder detalle, es un cínico.

—Sí… —confiesa sin culpa—. Sí me tocaba a menudo cuando recordaba tu cuerpo, tus labios, tus muslos abiertos para mí.

Ahora él se sonroja.

—¿Qué te gustaba más? —murmura el marsellés.

—Verte gemir mientras entraba en ti, cuando pedías más a golpe de cadera.

El juego perverso acaba cuando el pelirrojo se precipita entre los muslos del castaño y lo engulle, lo lame, lo succiona, lo muerde ligeramente, con la mano continua manipulándolo, escucha sus gemidos breves, se aventura acariciando más abajo de la delicada piel de los testículos, encuentra un templo de adoración, de profanación, lo toca con los dedos, Aioria no lo detiene, le deja seguir, le deja avanzar, desliza un dedo, se detiene en lo que hacía, observa atento, sabe bien que ya antes eso lo ha hecho, tal vez no a menudo, pero la memoria del cuerpo es infalible, lo estaba comprobando.

El cuerpo recuerda, siempre recuerda.

El ateniense lo interrumpe, lo jala hacia él, lo besa con desespero, corresponde a su calor; aunque es violento, tiene el tacto para no jalarle de más, para no lastimarlo, puede ser brutal, pero no lo hiere, eso le gusta, que sea así, tan sexual y tan consciente de sus amantes. El león tiene un vago presentimiento, de que algo había oculto, de que algo había maquinado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Camus? ¿Qué es lo que deseas? —le soltó sin más preámbulo acostado sobre él, perdiéndose en sus formas, recovecos y sinuosidades.

Midió sus palabras, sonreía obsceno.

—Comerte entero, hacer que te corras… mientras te poseo —dijo sin tapujos, esperando, tratando de adivinar que respondería y pensando que si su respuesta era negativa, lo iba a dejar ahí, excitado y desnudo, ahora él tenía el control.

—¿Eso quieres? —preguntó con un gesto interrogativo acompañado de sus cejas castañas.

—Sí… eso he deseado…

No mediaron más palabras, continuaban por esa carrera loca de deseo y lujuria, de todo y nada, así como estaba el griego se colocó a horcajadas sobre su compañero, su _hetairo_, Camus lo observa atento, casi mórbido, veía como empuñaba su sexo y se estocaba él mismo, de una vez, se acoplaba a su cuerpo, a esa práctica que no era habitual, jadeaba, oponía resistencia, se negaba, la carne apretaba aquello que había insertado, el francés jadeó también, no se movía, conocía el dolor, Aioria parecía aguantarlo, tolerarlo, luego acompasadamente sobre él, apoyado en su pecho oscilaba, subía, bajaba, su cuerpo moreno se perlaba de sudor mientras él gozaba ese espectáculo que le acompañaría muchas noches, que le haría tocarse más de una vez.

—Milo nunca quiso… nunca se entregó… —susurró Camus al final mientras adormecidos se entregaban a Nyx, Aioria tuvo un vuelco más y deseó no escuchar ya nada, cada vez entendía más, a veces hacía daño pensar tanto.

Las cortinas se mecían, cantaban algo ininteligible con el viento, la habitación olía a sexo, a semen, a sudor, el calor mediterráneo estaba en su apogeo, ellos dos estaban en su apogeo.

Las palmas de las manos le molestaban, dolían como si tuviese algún tipo de herida, al observarlas no encontró nada en ellas, todo era normal en apariencia, se volvió a su lado y contempló el cuerpo musculoso del caballero de Leo, dormía plácidamente, así dormido también era deseable.

Frota sus manos una contra otra, se levanta a hurtadillas, recoge con cuidado su ropa, se viste en silencio, aún no amanece, acaricia los cabellos castaños ondulados.

Huye.

Huye para volver.

A pesar de lo mucho que maldijo, de lo mucho que había decidido ya no seguir en ese juego maligno, no podía evitarlo, contemplarlo pasear su excelsa presencia por ahí bastaba para desearlo.

—Estoy jodido, _seul quelqu'un__comme moi__va__à l'extinction _ —pensaba a menudo el caballero de Acuario cuando estaba en la soledad de su templo.

Pasaron cosas curiosas aquellos días: de una forma que no entendía Milo volvió al ataque, nuevamente les veía platicando sonrientes, riendo de las mismas vulgaridades de siempre, susurrando cuando pasaba delante de ellos alguna mujer, parecía que Milo había decidido dejar a atrás la situación de su amigo o lo había perdonado, o no entendía qué pasaba por su lasciva cabeza.

Un par de veces pasó delante de los dos sólo por ser ruin.

Aioria lo llevaba con tranquilidad y no hacía ningún gesto impropio delante de Milo, éste por el contrario no podía evitar seguirle con la mirada, desnudarlo y casi violarlo, le sonreía, le guiñaba un ojo, Aioria se volvía a otra parte… curiosamente él, quien se convirtió una vez más en el protagonista de sus desenfrenos y sueños lúbricos, era el más moderado de los dos, evidentemente Milo no sabía nada de eso y aún consideraba que podía hacerle cambiar de opinión algún día.

—Lo voy a recuperar —sentenciaba el melio, seguro de sí mismo.

—Pareces muy seguro de ello —contestó Aioria.

—Lo haré, tarde o temprano… y más te vale mantenerte alejado de él —dijo amenazador, un instante después acarició las palmas de sus manos, tenía días que de la nada le molestaban, al observarlas no detectaba nada anormal.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, una molestia… tal vez entrenando me lastimé las manos, a veces me duelen.

Aioria tomó sus manos entre las suyas, observando las palmas a detalle descubrió una ligera línea rojiza que atravesaba una y otra, aquella línea parecía correr desde dentro de la piel, como si hubiese sido infringida de adentro hacia afuera, ambas manos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

—Eso apareció hace unos días, no sé con qué me lo hice, no recuerdo.

—Es extraño —frunció el ceño para luego sonreír de golpe— es para fliparse Milo, ahora resulta que eres un estigmata…

—Idiota… seguro, ahora adórame como a un dios, de rodillas y con la boca abierta, por favor —le encantaba dirigirle insinuaciones soeces a su compañero.

—Por supuesto que no, _kínaidos_, antes muerto que pedirte nada de rodillas.

Camus se sentía desconcertado, estaba de particular mal humor, su decisión de apartarse de un solo golpe y de tajo de aquellos dos se venía por tierra; a Milo lo había mantenido a distancia, al menos eso sí pudo hacer, es verdad que el otro no cejaba en el intento, el problema era Aioria, detestaba que fuera precisamente él, el mejor amigo de Milo, quien se hubiese vuelto tan cercano, en una vorágine de sentimientos y situaciones extraordinarias se encontraba enganchado con él. Cuando pensaba a solas en el _thòlos_ de Acuario no podía evitar pensar que esa historia, la historia suya y de él, se había tejido de sexo, pensaba en sí mismo como en un ser patético dominado por sus bajas pasiones de una forma tan vulgar, nada digna de un caballero de Acuario, que si sus antecesores le vieran seguro sería el hazmerreír de todos los siglos.

Por otra parte sabía que era realmente siniestra la forma en la que estaba haciendo pagar a Milo y a Aioria, su pequeña venganza había llegado demasiado lejos y ahora estaba ahí hecho un lío llevándose en el caudal de sus agrias emociones a los otros dos.

El caballero de Leo llegó en silencio a su templo, sigiloso lo abrazó por la espalda, abarcando sus hombros, recargó la barbilla sobre su clavícula, aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

El marsellés se sobresalta, se desprende de aquel gesto que considera inútil e innecesario, prefiere poner distancia de por medio, no lo mira, esconde sus ojos, sabe que si lo contempla se arrepiente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que hice?

—Nada.

—¿Estás molesto?

—¿Debería?

—Me cabrea que me respondas con otra pregunta —soltó el león fastidiado.

—No son necesarias estas muestras de afecto y lo sabes —respondió defensivo el pelirrojo volviéndose hacia él, frío sin ápice de emociones.

—Llego aquí y me tratas como un sirviente, ayer estabas muy complaciente, casi como mujer en el gineceo, de verdad que no te entiendo… yo…

El diálogo se queda a medias cuando el sonido sordo de un golpe en la mejilla de Aioria llena el aire, se lleva la mano al rostro acariciando la zona golpeada, fría, se sonríe cínico.

—No te atrevas a llamarme mujer, cabrón —le increpa furibundo.

—Vaya, vaya, hasta Camus sabe insultar… —lo atrapa por la cintura teniendo la precaución de sujetar las manos detrás de su espalda, su cuerpo se adhiere al del otro—. ¿Quieres que te trate entonces como un bárbaro, como un patán? Pídelo… y lo hago.

—Suéltame, eres un…

Se ahoga en su boca el insulto, los labios del otro lo mantienen ocupado, lo besa, su lengua busca la suya, tibia, ya sabe que contra eso no puede, se siente flaquear, eso lo pone más iracundo, como animal rabioso, le corresponde, se frota contra él, empuja la cadera contra la suya provocándolo, cuando el otro gime entre sus labios se separa un instante y le dedica una sonrisa inocente.

—Házmelo como a él… —le pide en voz baja.

—¿Cómo a… él? ¿De qué hablas? —el castaño soltó poco a poco su agarre, lo miró desconcertado.

—Sí, házmelo como se lo haces a él… a Milo… sin piedad, sin tregua… —susurró lascivo bajando la mano hasta la entrepierna del caballero de Leo sintiendo su sexo creciente y dispuesto.

—Yo no… no te entiendo ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió helado cuando se dio cuenta de que el francés hablaba enserio, no estaba jugando.

—Claro que entiendes, yo los vi, follando como animales… quiero que me lo hagas como se lo haces a él… quiero saber.

—¿Qué nos viste dices? ¿Cuándo?

—Una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

El rostro del griego denostaba confusión, pensaba internamente cuándo habría sido la vez que los vio, se devanaba los sesos tratando de memorizar, recorriendo una a una sus aventuras inconfesables con Milo, le sabía muy mal lo que le pedía y le sabía peor aquello de que él los había visto tiempo atrás.

Se quedó de piedra.

El día que Camus se marchó del Santuario… esa tarde había estado con Milo, follando como desquiciados, corriéndose como cerdos, Milo había ido al templo del León de Nemea, se le había insinuado como siempre, se le había pegado como gato, había discutido con Camus, por eso estaba furibundo, habían acabado en la cama… entonces el marsellés tuvo que haber bajado a buscar a Milo, al no encontrarlo siguió hasta Leo… y ahí los vio.

El color se le fue del rostro y lo miró atónito, el caballero de Acuario seguía ahí delante observándolo con esa sonrisa en los labios que le parecía una burla.

—Por eso te fuiste… porque nos viste en el templo de Leo… —dijo en un murmullo.

—Era una decisión que venía postergando desde tiempo atrás, no me había ido antes por Milo, pero… aquello fue el boleto de salida, ustedes dos son muy curiosos —se acercó de nuevo al joven moreno, acarició su rostro y sus labios, introdujo una mano por entre la ropa, tocaba el pecho musculoso, el abdomen, el vientre firme, más osado acarició la erección que le saludó entre sus piernas, se acerca a su oído cauto, con la punta de la lengua lame el lóbulo—. Házmelo así, quiero que me lo hagas así.

—Eres un retorcido Camus… —contestó confundido, helado por la confesión y ardiendo por todo lo que le estaba haciendo el otro, no sabía si sentirse miserable o sentirse furioso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero sentir…

—¿Sentir qué?

—Tu violencia… nunca me tratas así…

Lo empujó de su lado, lo observó, ya no lo entendía, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y aquello le provoca la horrorosa sensación de tratarse de una venganza turbia y cruel, ahora se preguntaba si todo lo que les rodeaba era una venganza o era una casualidad, estaba furioso.

Estaba hundido hasta el tope.

Sin decir nada más lo tomó por el cabello retorciéndolo con crueldad, Camus sorprendido dio un aullido de dolor, lo tenía pescado de tal forma que su cabeza se encontraba inclinada dolorosamente, el cuello torcido, así se lo llevó casi a rastras, el otro trató de soltarse.

—Espera… Aioria… ¿Qué pretendes?

—Es lo que quieres, ¿no? Todo se ha de hacer a tu manera, a tu gusto, todo tiene que estar bajo tu control —resopló.

El marsellés tropezó y cayó al piso, Aioria no se detuvo, con una mano le tiraba del hermoso cabello rojo y con la otra de una muñeca, se lo llevó barriendo las baldosas como un fardo hasta arrojarlo al centro del templo de Acuario, frente a la armadura dorada que estaba consagrada, velando el edificio; aquello le pareció a Camus ofensivo, incluso iba más allá de cualquiera de las perversiones que ya había hecho, follar delante del pilar de la armadura no tenía nombre y era una blasfemia, trató de incorporarse pero al hacerlo sólo consiguió que Aioria lo sacudiera con más violencia.

—No, Aioria, es una blasfemia… aquí no —pidió.

—Aquí…

Se tiende encima de él y rompe la ropa a tirones, semidesnudo y con cachos de tela colgando por todos lados, aún cuando trataba de quitárselo de encima no lo logra, muerde sus labios con fuerza, lo lastima, acaricia su cuerpo que responde con voluntad propia, jadea, lo embiste de una vez sin contemplaciones, el otro gime de dolor, se revuelve debajo de él, poco a poco va cediendo, se inflama de deseo, se entrega por completo, se abandona en un placer asesino.

Un último vaivén.

Todo termina violentamente.

Aioria rendido a su lado sobre el piso se queda quieto, delineó con la punta de los dedos una de las cejas naturalmente partidas de su amante, el gesto calmo pareciera una tregua después de la batalla, el francés no puede evitar sentirse mal por eso, por lo que acaba de suceder y por haberlo llevado hasta los límites más oscuros, ahora saben los dos algo que antes no: que pueden llegar a ser crueles hasta decir basta.

El pelirrojo se incorporó un poco, lo justo para contemplarlo, entero, desnudo, bañado por la luz mortecina de su armadura dorada que les contempla inexpresiva, las curvas perfectas de su cuerpo de ensueño; se pregunta en silencio cuantos amantes, antes que él, habían sucumbido ante ese hombre; observa el detalle de su perfil, griego sin lugar a dudas, acaricia su nariz, sus labios carnosos, observa también entre sus piernas su sexo, recargado contra su muslo, el ariete que habrá destrozado en otras batallas las murallas.

El dolor en las manos volvió otra vez.

El ojiverde se dio cuenta de eso, le pareció extraño, y aunque el otro trató de esconderlo nada pasaba desapercibido para él, sujetó sus manos observando las palmas, descubrió el mismo tipo de línea debajo de la piel blanca, igual que las líneas de Milo, dibujadas tenuemente por debajo, pero las mismas, frunció el ceño.

—¿Con que te hiciste eso?

—No lo sé, un día me di cuenta de que estaban ahí esas líneas, me molestan.

—¿Te duelen?

—¿Las manos…? A veces ¿Por qué?

—Por nada, me parece extraño, es todo.

Terminan por guardar silencio, caminan hacia la estancia privada, hacia el baño, una vez llena la bañera se meten los dos, siguen callados, Camus lo tiene abrazado contra su pecho, el otro recargado cómodamente jugando con el agua, por primera vez se sienten tranquilos en su silencio, ya no es necesario llenar de palabras el ambiente, la sensación de calor es reconfortante.

—Lo siento… —murmuró Aioria.

—Shhhh… olvídalo, no quiero hablar de eso —finalizó el otro acariciando sus manos, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días, cuantas noches había estado con él—. Eres como un vicio ¿Sabes?

Se rió, el francés también se rió de aquella afirmación mientras jugaba con el grueso anillo de oro de Aioria en su dedo anular, era el escudo de armas y emblema del Arconte de Leo, todos los caballeros dorados poseían el respectivo de sus casas, algunos los portaban otros no, curiosamente él también llevaba el suyo, no fue sino hasta que volvió de Siberia que comenzó a usarlo.

Aioria de pronto recuperó su mano de entre las níveas de Camus, se sacó el anillo y se lo colocó a él, puesto que el caballero de Acuario era menos corpulento, de dedos más gráciles, acabó colocándoselo en el dedo medio.

El francés se sobresaltó, no estaba preparado para un gesto así, sabía lo que significaba: dar esa clase de prendas a alguien más significaba que eran mas que compañeros de armas.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Es mío y yo decido que hacer con él.

—Porque no, no puedo aceptarlo, tú sabes que... esto no es…

—Mas que sexo ocasional… ya lo sé… que amas a otro eso también lo sé y aún así sigues aquí, en mis brazos y en mi cama… quédatelo, por favor, dale el significado que mejor te venga en gana.

El pelirrojo entonces se quitó el suyo y se lo dio a Aioria, no entendía bien porque lo estaba haciendo, tal vez sólo por tener un gesto simbólico con él, quizás para decirle que sí, que él también lo consideraba más que su compañero de armas, tal vez para recordar que eran amantes fortuitos.

—Dale el significado que mejor te venga en gana —repitió las mismas palabras que el león, ambos se rieron y continuaron unos minutos más ahí en el agua tibia— ¿Te quedas esta noche?

—¿Quieres que me quede después del espectáculo de hoy? —preguntó sorprendido, se volvió hacia él arqueando las cejas.

—Sí, sí quiero.

Aioria abrió las puertas gemelas de madera del baño, llevaba una toalla rodeándole la cadera, su amante le seguía los pasos completamente desnudo, se estrelló con él en su andar errático cuando el otro se detuvo en seco.

Sentado sobre la cama con cara de pocos amigos e hirviendo de furia Milo los observaba perplejo, apretaba los puños haciendo que los nudillos se marcaran blancos en la piel y al borde de reventarla.

Temblaba de ira contenida y su cosmos iba en aumento.

—Vaya, miren nada más lo que me encuentro aquí, a mi mejor amigo revolcándose con… ¿Camus? ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿La mujer pública del Santuario? —preguntó rabioso poniéndose de pie dispuesto a todo.

—Me dices mujer pública cuando tú no eres mejor que yo, eso tiene gracia.

—Y tú, Aioria… de verdad eres un grandísimo hijo de puta ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Eh? ¿Dime por qué?... cobarde, traidor… —le espetó con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Previendo aquello Aioria se dispuso a contenerlo, en un santiamén la revuelta en el templo de Acuario estalló, entre maldiciones, gritos y ataques a la velocidad de la luz los dos caballeros dorados tiraban a matar delante de los ojos del francés, quien se derrumbó y entonces pudo contemplar con más claridad los alcances que habían tenido sus malas elecciones, una vez más quiso congelarlos a los dos y huir, huir lejos.

Un aullido de dolor lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Aioria montado a horcajadas sobre Milo que peleaba debajo de él, era quien había aullado, furioso, los labios del melio estaban cubiertos de sangre, pero no era su sangre, era la de Aioria, del dedo del ateniense, en donde antes él había colocado el anillo de Acuario, la piel estaba desgarrada y sangraba copiosamente. Milo lo arrojó a un lado, se puso de pie, maltrecho igual que su compañero, se acercó hasta el francés, el león ya se había puesto en pie de nueva cuenta, si se atrevía a írsele encima a Camus, entonces sí iba a arder Troya.

En un acto salvaje el melio escupió a sus pies el anillo del Arconte de Acuario, ensangrentado, se lo había arrancado a Aioria con los dientes preso de furor, dominado por las Erinias, le sonrió maquiavélico a Camus quien permaneció conservando el control, en apariencia, porque por dentro estaba hecho girones.

—Ahí tienes tu orgullo y dignidad, mi muy respetable caballero dorado de Acuario… a tus pies… —dijo dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de ahí, deseaba más que nunca atravesar a esos dos con su aguijón hasta cansarse, es más deseaba meterles las quince agujas por el culo.

—Lamento el espectáculo Aioria… ¿Estás bien? —inquirió acercándose a su amante para descubrir la herida de la mano.

—Yo estoy bien, ¿Y tú?

—¿De qué hablas, tonto?

—Tiemblas… Será mejor que te deje descansar…

—No, te dije que te quedaras, además, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar…

—Vale, vale, no comiences a darme órdenes porque me cabrea eso —dijo el otro en son de broma, levantó el anillo de sus pies y se lo devolvió— el mío te lo puedes quedar de aquí a la eternidad.

—A tí, todo te cabrea, _mon lion_.

La situación con Milo empeoró, a partir de aquel día en el cuál descubrió a Aioria y a Camus, se convirtió en un ser malévolo, taciturno, a veces solitario y muchas otras irascible, era común que estallara por nada, que se desquitara con el que estuviese más próximo. Aioria culpable de ello a menudo lo mandaba seguir cuando iba a la ciudad, sólo para evitar que se metiera en más problemas de los que ya se había metido hasta ese momento.

Dejó de buscar a Camus, lo ignoraba, lo mismo sucedía con el ateniense, aunque cuando podía les dirigía comentarios mal intencionados y venenosos, delante de los demás o delante del mismo Patriarca, le daba igual.

Ellos continuaban perdiéndose en la noche extraviados en sus sentidos.

—Esta mañana te vi hablando con Shura —tanteó el francés.

—No estaba hablando con él —para Aioria aquel tema de Shura o de su propio hermano era tabú, nunca hablaba de eso y el tópico le resultaba particularmente chocante.

—Me parece un hombre muy solitario, a veces triste…

—Bien merecido lo tendrá ¿No? —cortó dando la vuelta en la cama y levantándose.

—Vamos Aioria…

—¿Qué? No quiero hablar de él ni de nada que tenga que ver con él.

—Espera… —lo toma del brazo para detenerlo—. No te vayas así, ¿Por qué estás molesto? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No, sólo que quería hablar conmigo, de él y es todo, me fui —se soltó sacudiendo el brazo, un reflejo para huir de aquel tema.

El pelirrojo lo observó mientras se vestía, supuso que quería estar a solas así que no dijo nada, además, odiaba tener que rogarle a nadie, alguna vez lo hizo con Milo, nunca más lo volvería hacer, le dio la espalda y se hizo un ovillo, las manos le estaban torturando de nuevo, cada día dolían más, curiosamente se daba cuenta de que le atormentaban cuando estaba con Aioria, quizás no tenía nada que ver y sólo era una casualidad.

Cuando el león lo vio encogido se sentó a su lado, acarició su hombro desnudo.

—¿Otra vez el dolor?

—Lo de siempre, a veces me jode más.

Tomó una de sus manos y la observó detenidamente, la línea rojiza que antes parecía tenue ahora era evidente, a simple vista incluso parecía una cortada que estaba cerrando, le dio un beso en la palma y emprendió la huida.

Se fue a recluir al templo de Leo, ahí de pie ante las escalinatas observa los leones de mármol que están echados en sus pedestales custodiando la entrada, llueve, comienza a arreciar, sostiene entre las manos una taza de café, saca del bolsillo los cigarrillos y el encendedor, de vez en cuando le gusta sentir en la boca el sabor del tabaco, lo enciende con parsimonia y lentamente deja escapar el humo de la primer calada.

Detesta hablar de Shura, detesta hablar de Aioros y detesta hablar de Saga.

Algunas veces el caballero de Capricornio, inexpresivo, marcial, le había dicho "tenemos que hablar de tu hermano" y él había encontrado a bien sencillamente decirlo "no", siempre, no había variación. Se negaba en redondo.

Shura no tenía nada que decirle, nada que Aioria no supiera ya: que su hermano por alguna razón los había traicionado, y el español había tenido que cumplir con su deber, detenerlo, de acuerdo a las leyes del Santuario, cualquier deserción se pagaba con la vida, así que todo era muy claro, no había nada más de qué hablar.

Una figura camina tambaleante, escaleras arriba, despacio y trabajosamente avanza escalón a escalón, está empapado, la ropa adherida a su cuerpo, el cabello rubio pegado casi al rostro, lo observa con aquellos ojos azul turquesa, le sonríe socarronamente.

Aioria arroja lo que queda del cigarrillo y se acerca a él, ahora llueve sobre los dos, hasta su nariz llega el olor a tabaco y a _ouzo_, borracho como una cuba, trata de dar un paso más pero se bambolea, antes de que caiga como costal de papas el castaño lo sostiene, el otro manotea, trata de alejarlo, no consigue gran cosa, así que se deja guiar.

—Suéltame… puedo andar solo… —farfulló.

—Estás ebrio Milo… ¿Bajaste a buscar pelea?

—Un poco…

Se llevó el brazo del melio para atravesarlo por sus hombros y lo asió firme por la cintura mientras subían las escalinatas, una vez que llegaron al templo de Escorpión lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo sentó en la cama.

—Quítate toda esa ropa mojada.

—¿Me vas a follar, como antes? —preguntó lascivo mientras se sacaba la ropa y se reía como imbécil.

Como respuesta Aioria le arrojó una toalla al rostro, Milo continuó riendo, parsimoniosamente se secó el cabello.

—Aioria…

—¿Qué?

—Deja ya de follártelo… por favor… —le imploró en un tono de voz lastimoso, los ojos rojos por la furia contenida, por la tristeza.

—¿Vas a empezar con lo mismo? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué vayas a mi templo a gritar improperios como lo has estado haciendo las últimas semanas?

—Me jodiste… me jodiste con lo que yo más quería ¿No es suficiente para ti eso?

Guardan silencio después de esa declaración, los ojos verde esmeralda de Aioria le observan atentos, le gustaría decirle que la verdad es que ya no sabe por qué está haciéndolo, le gustaría decirle que tal vez es que no quiere dejarlo, porque le gusta estar con él más allá de lo confesable, pero no lo hace.

—Estamos a mano, supongo —murmura, es entonces cuando observa sus manos, las marcas, al igual que las de Camus, se encuentran más vivas, más rojas, Milo toma aquello como una invitación, lo jala por el cuello para besarlo, el león se separa de ese beso doloroso con sabor a alcohol. — No, Milo…¿Qué te hiciste en las manos?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es que ya no te parezco deseable? ¿Es eso?... —observa las líneas rojas en sus manos, no había reparado mucho en ellas, le dolían, pero ignoró ese dolor—. ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlos a los dos? —pregunta desganado.— No me he hecho nada, simplemente están ahí…

El ateniense contempló aquello con un mal sabor de boca, le hería verlo así, sabía que había sido un infeliz siempre y que no tenía cura, pero por dentro entendía también lo que era querer a alguien de esa manera y sufrir por no tenerle; además el hecho de que tanto Milo como Camus tuviesen esas marcas no le parecía ni normal ni casual, algo había detrás de eso y tenía que saberlo.

No estaba en su naturaleza ignorar las cosas.

Lo dejó ahí, sin respuesta, sin comentarios. No había nada más por decir.

Los tres estaban enredados en un juego pasional que los iba destrozando cada día más.

En vez de bajar a su templo continuó subiendo las escalinatas, poco a poco la lluvia iba amainando, después del monzón que les había caído encima ahora apenas era una brisa.

Años atrás su hermano le dijo que todo lo que había ocurrido alguna vez en la historia del Santuario, desde cientos de años atrás, incluso miles, constaba en los Anales, en su momento, en su infantil mente no tomó importancia a ello, le parecían cuentos viejos y no más, sin embargo ahora ya sabía a donde tenía que ir a buscar respuestas.

—Aún despierto, Aioria… te hacía echado como león en tu templo —comentó el marsellés cuando el caballero de Leo se disponía a atravesar su morada a hurtadillas.

—Buenas noches, Camus… y yo te hacía también dormido… me encontré con Milo un poco indispuesto.

—¡Ah!... —comentó desganado— ¿Y a dónde vas?

—A buscar respuestas… a ciertas dudas.

—Suena lógico… cualquiera pasea por la noche a hurtadillas en los templos y anda buscando respuestas, _mon lion_, más arriba está el templo de Afrodita, dudo que encuentres nada ahí… y después el Templo del Patriarca… ¿Acaso vas hacia allá?

—Muy listo francés…

El pelirrojo lo escrutó con la mirada, se paró delante de él, le cerró el paso deliberadamente, Aioria lo observó atento, cuando Camus quería llegar a algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

—¿Es sobre lo de Shura…?

—¿Otra vez con la misma cosa? Ya te dije que no hablé con él y no hay nada que hablar de cualquier manera —le dijo exasperado—. Ahora déjame pasar.

—¿Qué vas a buscar allá arriba?

—No hagas que te arroje a un lado, Camus, hablo enserio. El día de hoy todos están muy curiosos por no decir lúdicos.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada afilada.

—¿A qué le temes? Sabes que no fue su culpa…

—Sí bueno, tal vez deba pedir una audiencia con Atenea para solucionar todo, incluido lo tuyo y lo de Milo —lo hizo a un lado con el brazo.

—Atenea no está aquí, hace años que no está aquí…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?... —regresó lo andado y lo enfrentó— ¿Es que ya te has vuelto loco?

—No, te estoy diciendo la verdad, Atenea no está en el Santuario.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Y entonces, ¿en dónde está sino aquí bajo el resguardo del máximo regente de la orden?

—No lo sé, no sé dónde está… pero aquí no, eso es seguro… ¿Acaso alguna vez has sentido su cosmoenergía, poderosa como debe ser de acuerdo a una diosa? ¿No te das cuenta de que el Patriarca no es quién solía ser?

—No blasfemes Camus.

—Lo sientes igual que yo… ahí arriba el templo de Atenea está vacío, no hay nadie…

Negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando, ahora la cabeza le hervía de preguntas, si en efecto como decía el marsellés Atenea no estaba en el Santuario ¿En dónde estaba? La que intentó matar Aioros… ¿Qué había sucedido realmente? ¿Las noticias de aquella supuesta mujer que se hacía llamar Atenea…?

Sacudió todas esas preguntas de su cabeza y subió, ahora más decidido que nunca a encontrar algo, algo de lo mucho que buscaba.

Entrar al recinto patriarcal no le costó el más mínimo trabajo, burlar guardias inútiles parecía ser juego de niños, unos por aquí otros por allá, de pronto no pudo evitar rememorar una de esas películas de James Bond y tuvo que sonreír por semejante tontería; se deslizó entre las sombras por los pasillos brevemente iluminados por tristes teas, procuró que sus pasos no se escucharan bajo ninguna circunstancia, encontró fácilmente la biblioteca, ahí se adentró, no tenía idea de dónde empezar a buscar, pero cuando se topó con la sección privada cerrada bajo llave algo le dijo que ahí tenía que iniciar, hubiese sido fácil simplemente disparar uno de sus rayos dorados al enorme candado y deshacerlo, pero eso hubiese sido sospechoso, así que con un alambre que cortó se dedicó a tratar de abrirlo, se sentía como explorando a una doncella virgen, moviéndose aquí, allá, presionando, entrando, saliendo.

—Si no dejo de imaginar estas barbaridades voy a acabar masturbándome aquí… —se dijo a sí mismo cuando escuchó el clic del candado que finalmente cedía, —listo…

Sacó el candado dejándolo en la mesa de lectura más próxima, llevaba una pequeña lámpara atorada en el pantalón, contra su piel, la sacó y se adentró en los estrechos pasillos llenos de libros de piso a techo. Tocaba con los dedos los lomos de los antiquísimos libros con sus excelsas cubiertas de piel, en todos los idiomas, de todos los tamaños, recorría rápidamente los estantes.

—Los Anales, tiene que haber algo ahí…

Localizó la sección de Historia Antigua, en efecto ahí estaban los Anales del Santuario, había una serie de pergaminos escritos en griego antiguo que a juzgar por su estado debían pertenecer al siglo primero, estaba por sacar uno de los gruesos tomos encuadernados en piel y marcados con letras doradas cuando tropezó con una caja mal puesta en el rincón donde estaba, maldijo en voz baja hasta que se quedó callado, cuando iluminó con la lámpara lo que él pensaba que era una caja se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un baúl mediano de madera tallada, tenía labradas escenas de la batalla de Troya, un gusto exquisito, se preguntó cómo demonios había ido a parar ahí esa pieza tan hermosa.

Al agacharse para revisarlo encontró que no estaba cerrado, el candado que probablemente protegía su contenido había desaparecido.

De rodillas, dispuesto a abrirla, escucha voces sorprendido, apaga la linterna y se queda quieto agachado en la oscuridad de ese último pasillo, son dos voces, luego risillas.

A gatas avanza por el piso hasta llegar al estante más cercano a la puerta, que había tenido la precaución de cerrar tras de sí, observa como un león dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa: hay dos figuras a varios metros de él, una va vestida con una lujosa _klámide_, la otra lleva un _kitón_ breve, al observar atentamente se da cuenta de que uno de ellos es el Patriarca y la otra persona probablemente un copero.

Se desenvuelve una escena de caricias lúbricas entre los dos y después una escena de sexo oral violento, el Patriarca hunde la cabeza del que apenas parece un efebo entre sus muslos, obligándolo a ir a su ritmo y placer, gime.

La escena le parece dantesca, sólo permanecen ahí unos instantes, después salen, probablemente a buscar un lecho en donde estar y no entre moho y libros.

Aioria soltó el aire contenido y volvió al pasillo donde estaba el baúl.

Abrió la pesada tapa y se asomó en el contenido: bitácoras, algunos libros, objetos antiquísimos, una carpeta de lo que parecían ser dibujos, ésta particularmente llamó su atención, al sacarla y soplar el polvo que cubría como manto sagrado la tapa de cuero leyó un nombre "Dègel".

—¿Quién eres, Dègel?

Pasó con cuidado una serie de bocetos, el tipo que había hecho esos dibujos poseía talento sin duda, él con trabajo podía dibujar un árbol, una nube, una mariposa, y todos ellos con aspecto infantiloide.

Un sobresalto.

El pulso se le acelera.

Tiembla, con la boca abierta observa casi aterrado una serie de dibujos a color de un hombre, hay muchos dibujos de ese hombre incluso dormido, en otros está completamente desnudo. La fecha es lo que más le llena de pánico, esos dibujos son del siglo XVIII… y aquel "Dègel" dibujó innumerables escenas de alguien que le daba un aire a Milo, de no ser por la configuración del rostro y el cabello tan largo, hubiese pensado que se trataba del escorpión.

—¿Quién demonios eres…? —volvió a preguntar, se levantó de las baldosas con dibujos abigarrados y saltó en el estante que tenía enfrente, rebuscó entre los libros que correspondían a los árboles cronológicos de los caballeros.— Aquí está… debería estar aquí…

Al abrir el libro correspondiente a la Historia de la Orden durante el siglo XVIII en efecto encontró lo que buscaba.

_Dègel __Aesgir de Ketill**__, Santo Dorado de Acuario procedente de Avranches, provincia de Normandía, Francia; protesta juramento hacia la Sagrada Orden de Atenea en 1735 a la edad de catorce años, entrenado por Krest, antiguo Arconte de Acuario, otorga voto de confianza y aceptación, atestiguando los hechos…_

—Así que tú eras el culo helado de ese entonces… ¿A quién dibujas tanto?...

Al volver a la carpeta de dibujos, sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto, no con la perfección de Shaka por cierto, encuentra uno que tiene grabado el nombre en griego "Kardia". Regresa al libro que tiene a su lado pasando las hojas con cuidado y buscando a lectura rápida.

_Kardia - Helios Nikopolidis* nombre civil - Santo Dorado de Escorpión procedente de Heraklión, Creta, protesta juramento hacia la Sagrada Orden de Atenea en 1735 a la edad de quince años, entrenado por Zakros Oraios, anterior Arconte de Escorpión, no otorga voto de confianza, aceptación recibida extemporánea, no cuenta con testigos de los hechos… _

—Interesante… ¿Así que no te querían, Kardia? —se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo, le quedaba claro que Kardia y Milo tenían un parecido inaudito, para dar miedo, husmeando un poco más pudo localizar un dibujo distinto, era él… el que había hecho los dibujos, "Dègel" el caballero de Acuario, no había duda, aquellas cejas tan peculiares ya las había visto en alguien: en Camus, el único autorretrato.— Toda una vida de canéforas ¿Qué digo? ¡Siglos de ello! ¡Por todos los Dioses!

Se recargó en uno de los estantes con el rostro mirando hacia arriba, cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a las sienes que estaban palpitando en esos momentos.

Trató de recordar qué era exactamente lo que le había dicho Aioros tiempo atrás, cuando él era sólo un crío.

"Estamos destinados a encontrarnos en la misma era, cuando Atenea nos necesita… el futuro está hecho de acciones, de pasado y presente…"

No eran las palabras precisas, se detestó por ser tan cabezota, muy probablemente mientras Aioros le decía esto él estaba abstraído en alguna tontería irrelevante.

—Pero de acuerdo a esas palabras… si Aioros tenía razón, tal vez y sólo tal vez, ellos fuesen en esencia los mismos guerreros una y otra vez, a través de los tiempos… y si las acciones del pasado…

Se volvió a enderezar con renovado interés, como un ratón, casi con la cabeza metida en el cofre, absorto, escudriñando cada pieza que podía; debajo de una serie de objetos diversos encontró algo que de primera instancia le pareció un libro viejo, suturado a mano al parecer, empastado de forma rustica; cuando lo sacó, se quedó estupefacto, fascinado.

Se trataba de una serie de cartas personales archivadas desde 1745 hasta pleno siglo XX, pertenecían a Shion, el Patriarca, las misivas estaban seguidas de las respuestas para cada una de ellas escritas por Dohko, el antiguo Arconte de Libra, que vivía en Wutaishan, el Monte de los Cinco Picos, las Montañas Sagradas de China.

—Menudo quisquilloso, pero si aquí casi archivaba las partidas de nacimiento de todos… —masculló triunfante por aquel descubrimiento; Shion había escrito dos cartas siempre, por lo que podía ver, una que hacía llegar a Dohko y otra que él mismo conservaba para archivar junto con la respuesta del caballero de Libra, cuando ésta llegaba.

En sus manos sostenía una historia interminable… una historia que había durado más de doscientos años, aquello verdaderamente era un periplo, ni Jenofonte con sus Diez mil, ni Calístenes habrían narrado una historia semejante.

Pensó instintivamente en llevarse aquello a su templo para revisarlo con calma, sin embargo hubiese sido peligroso, puesto que el candado que sellaba el baúl había desaparecido, suponía que esas cosas estaban censadas; no le quedó más remedio que continuar ahí en el piso, había comenzado a llover con fuerza de nuevo.

—_Notos_ está molesto…

Continua leyendo a toda velocidad buscando algo que arrojara luz, fue entonces cuando en una carta encuentra algo que le deja sin aliento:

… _Dohko, hermano, hay algo que hace días me tiene inquieto. He encontrado en el octavo templo la bitácora de Kardia entre las cosas que recuperaron de Bluegard y que trajeron hasta Atenas, son una serie de hechos que narra él mismo y que acontecieron antes de la Guerra Santa, describo a continuación los sucesos:_

"_Le he pedido que llevemos a cabo el rito del viejo código micénico… _

… _Hemos jurado ante los dioses, llevamos a cabo el ritual, no me es suficiente ser dueño de su thymos, ni a él del mío…_

… _Ahora estamos unidos por aristeia y lealtad, estamos unidos para siempre, y si este juramento se llegase a romper estaremos condenados en el Estigia, pues así entregamos nuestros votos…"_

Aioria ya no respira, su desparpajo habitual desaparece, está atónito, embebido en las palabras contenidas en la carta, aquellos juramentos estaban prohibidos, prohibidos por el simple hecho de que su orden sólo juraba por Atenea: tenían la libertad de adorar a la deidad que les viniese en gana, pero sólo podían jurar sus vidas a Atenea.

"… _él me traicionó, me traicionó como yo le traicioné, esta noche al yacer con Albafica él lo supo, nos encargamos de que lo sintiera, ha sucedido poco después: las cicatrices en mis manos, prueba del rito que hicimos, han empezado a doler, es insoportable…_

… _mis manos cada día están peor, las cicatrices se han vuelto rojas y no puedo yacer con nadie más sin sentir un dolor terrible, los dioses nos están castigando por esta blasfemia… él me castiga cada día… debe sentir lo mismo que siento yo, sus manos deben estar igual que las mías…_

… _no me arrepiento, soy un soberbio, y sé que lo que hicimos, aunque fue sincero probablemente repercuta pues no sólo hemos enlazado nuestros mortales destinos sino los de nuestras casas, ¿es eso una maldición?..._

… _lo he comprobado esta tarde, al estar con él las cicatrices vuelven a ser blancas en la piel, al estar con él ya no hay dolor ¿Dègel, acaso éste es nuestro castigo?..."_

_Lo que lees Dohko, significa que Kardia y Dègel han jurado votos mediante un ritual prohibido, no quiero llamarlo pagano, han ido muy lejos, temo ahora por los alcances y repercusiones que esto tenga en el futuro, y sé que me dirás que me preocupo de más, que exagero, ¡en hora buena que lo hago!, como pudiste leer ellos no respetaron lo que juraron, no sólo modificaron sus destinos, han movido la rueca hacia lugares insospechados…_

Para ese instante el caballero de Leo estaba helado, si lo que estaba leyendo era cierto, muy probablemente lo que les estaba sucediendo a Camus y a Milo tendría que ver con aquel ritual de hace doscientos años.

_Sus cuerpos fueron localizados juntos, yacían uno al lado del otro, pareciese que sus manos se alcanzaban a tocar en un último gesto antes de la eternidad. Kardia tuvo la fuerza de sacar a Unity y de regresar para morir junto a Dègel, aún así, la ofensa hacia los dioses les fue cobrada y sospecho que esto no ha sido todo. _

_Hermano, me gustaría que estuvieses aquí, me siento inquieto, inquieto hacia el futuro, además esto me lleva a pensar en algo que El Cid me dijo antes de partir hacia su última batalla, hablaba atropelladamente, impropio de él, balbuceaba cosas inconexas, yo lo atribuí entonces al desespero que sufría por la situación de Sísifo, comenzó a narrarme algo que les había pasado muchos años atrás, cuando estaban de misión…_

Un ataque repentino, el castaño se dio cuenta entonces de que faltaba una parte de la carta, las siguientes hojas no estaban y en su lugar sólo quedaba un pedazo de hoja en el que se alcanzaba a leer:

_... ha dicho que ese dios juró su venganza sobre él: "Rodrigo Villamayor y Mondejar, ¿Así te llamas no? Pues bien, has interrumpido los designios de las Moiras y los míos, a partir de hoy no podrás cambiar la historia y lo que no permitiste hoy se consumará más adelante, tal vez siglos después, pues su verdadero sino era morir en la efebía, me has derrotado, tú un mortal, y pagarás por ello, ese es mi designio para ti"_

Por más que el caballero de Leo buscó y buscó en ese libro, entre el baúl, entre los libros dentro de él, no pudo localizar la carta completa ni la respuesta del Arconte de Libra, aún se veían los pedazos de hoja, alguien los había arrancado arbitrariamente.

Su frustración fue en aumento.

—El Cid era el caballero de Capricornio y Sísifo era el caballero de Sagitario de ese siglo… ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!... ¿Qué sucedió con ustedes? ¿Qué había en esa carta?... —reprochó por lo bajo, casi estaba seguro de que lo que había en esa carta pudo haber tenido que ver con Aioros… ¿Tal vez?

Encolerizado arroja todo al baúl y da un golpe contra un muro, su respiración está agitada y el corazón se le desboca, si había ido por respuestas, ahora tenía más preguntas… y una de ellas era: ¿Quién arrancó las cartas y por qué?

Se siente ahora como un penitente sin su cruz porque tiene la espantosa sensación de que cosas que desconoce pesan no sólo sobre sus hombros sino sobre los de los otros, se pregunta una y mil veces que habrá hecho el anterior caballero de Leo para estar preparado… aprieta las puños, quizás está destinado a nunca saber qué paso entre Aioros, Shura y Saga.

Él quiere esas respuestas, las necesita. Ahora ya tiene una idea de lo que sucede con Camus y Milo, sabe que él no es quién para interferir en algo que ya viene de tanto tiempo atrás… él no es quién para deshacer esos hilos que se cruzaron hace siglos, aunque son personas distintas, y aunque él… tal vez Aioros tenía razón: están destinados a encontrarse al fragor de la batalla.

No lo soporta.

Sale como impulsado por una fuerza sobrenatural, lo más cercano para describir lo que siente es _hybris_, la misma que consumió a Aquiles. Ya no piensa con claridad, entonces avanza a paso veloz hasta salir al Templo de Atenea Partenos, atraviesa la pronaos y la naos y llega a la cella de Atenea Nikè, ahí en la explanada contempla la escultura de su diosa marmolea, en todo su esplendor, cae de rodillas ante ella apoyándose con las manos, apretando los puños, preso de la rabia.

Las estrellas de Leo que están repartidas por su cuerpo y que son su aliento vital se incendian, rodeado de un halo de luz dorada y con su cosmos magnificado implora.

—Atenea, Señora, soy un ordinario siervo tuyo que en estos momentos implora por tu magnificencia y piedad, amadísima infanta… —profirió su lamento.

Nada.

No hay respuesta, sólo el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre él, no hay ningún cosmos que le conteste y reverbere con el suyo, no siente a nadie ahí, está solo en el templo de Atenea, ahora duda sobre si realmente la Infanta estará ahí en alguna parte…

Camus no podía dormir, no al saber que su amante estaba allá afuera buscando quién sabe qué cosas, y tampoco podía dormir porque se preguntaba qué hacía su ex amante; se sonrojó fruto de la vergüenza porque esos dos griegos eran capaces de llevarlo al paroxismo y él, complaciente, se entregaba a esos devaneos.

Ya había sido un _keroesses***_ mucho tiempo, ahora le tocaba jugar otro papel.

El castaño se adentró en el templo de Acuario, cualquiera podría notarle aunque fuese en silencio, su cosmos estaba alterado. Hubiese sido, incluso más discreto entrar con una serie de fuegos artificiales, una orquesta con aulos y una corte de bailarinas sirias.

Abrió de golpe la puerta de las habitaciones del francés.

—Tienes que decirme, ¿cómo sabes que Atenea no está aquí? —replicó.

El pelirrojo enciende la luz de la mesita de noche, una pieza de cristalería obscenamente costosa, se da cuenta de su aspecto desaliñado, se levanta y le alarga una toalla ignorando su pregunta deliberadamente.

—Estás empapado, quítate todo eso y sécate —le ordena frío.

—Camus, dímelo, necesito saber…

—Aioria, tranquilízate ¿quieres?, estas tan alterado que de aquí a Aries cualquiera puede notar tu presencia, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

—No…

En silencio seca su cabello con otra toalla mientras el león se queda con la que le lanzó previamente sobre los hombros, desnudo, su piel mediterránea helada, está callado observando sus pies, abre y cierra los dedos los pies jugando, tratando de pensar.

—Lo sospechaba. Cuando me enviaron otro discípulo, a un ruso… a Hyoga, yo indiqué que se convertiría en caballero siempre y cuando pasara la prueba, empecé a cartearme con el Arconte de Libra, Dohko, después de muchas misivas que iban y venían me atreví a preguntarle por qué no regresaba a la orden, al Santuario… y me contestó que no le veía el caso a volver a un lugar maldito en donde el _Polemarkhos_ ya no existía… —tragó saliva.— No sé si lo dijo en sentido figurado, el Patriarca sigue aquí, ha cambiado es cierto… y dijo algo que me llamó la atención: "ya no se sigue a Atenea sino a un mal primitivo"… entonces entendí que en sus palabras me decía que Atenea no estaba aquí.

—No sé si está o no aquí, pero esta noche he subido hasta la cella de Atenea Nikè y no he obtenido respuestas, ni una sola… ahora tengo más dudas y necesito saber la verdad…

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —interrogó.

—Pedir audiencia con el Patriarca… —lo atrae por la cintura para abrazarse a ella mientras él está de pie vestido con su cabello rojo de fuego, se recarga en su pecho y escucha su corazón latir, toma sus manos y las observa.

—¿Y si lo tuyo y lo de Milo estuviese predestinado? —musitó.

—Sería un poco patético, ¿no crees? Significaría que no tengo elección, ni él, que estamos jodidos… y me preguntaría si en realidad es auténtico… me gusta saber que yo decido y no el destino.

—Pero hay cosas que son parte del destino. ¿No?

—Algunas… entonces yo te preguntaría si piensas en Shaka…

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —le observa con reproche el ojiverde.

—Es el mismo tipo de pregunta tonta que me hiciste —le reprendió el francés, amargamente.

—Sí, sí pienso en él, pero él tomó su decisión en la que no me incluye… sean cuales sean las atenuantes antes de que me las arrojes a la cara —ironizó el león.

—Entonces, ¿hubo flagrante delito? —preguntó en una broma cruel.

—Lo hubo… ahora ¿por qué no te callas y me das lo que quiero?

—Y ¿qué quieres?... —dijo insinuante en voz baja mientras sus dedos jugueteaban en su cabello rebelde.

—Paz… esta noche… porque no la encuentro y ya no sé qué hacer con este corazón acongojado… —confesó, aquellas palabras sabían a nostalgia, a dolor profundo y a un dejo de despedida que Camus ya venía esperando desde hace tiempo.

Se abrazan, entrelazan los dedos, juegan, se tocan, se recorren una y mil veces, se saben de memoria pero no quieren dejar pasar ningún detalle, quieren la permanencia en sus recuerdos.

Son sinceros en su fuero interno.

Uno sabe que lo que ha hecho ha sido ruin y a los dos que ha arrastrado consigo los ha llevado ya muy lejos, pero… también sabe que no entiende cómo vivir sin ellos y si por él fuera, los tendría a los dos.

El otro sabe que no puede interrumpir, que sale sobrando y que es mejor dejarles volar, que lo extrañará lo indecible, es cierto, que nadie hará arder su lecho como él lo hace, eso también es verdad… que lo quiere… es muy cierto, que no le dirá nunca ni a uno ni a otro lo que esa noche encontró.

Se entregan al frenesí una y otra vez, vuelven a empezar, no paran, no hasta que ha amanecido y están exhaustos, el último orgasmo es fulminante, el semen tibio de Camus escurre entre los cuerpos de ambos, su sexo latente contra los dedos de Aioria mientras éste sostiene el miembro erecto aún masturbándolo, están sentados en la cama, el francés encima del ateniense, unidos, se dejan caer sobre el lecho jadeantes, poco después duermen.

Milo se encuentra delante del Patriarca, el sumo pontífice de la orden quien le ordena ir a Japón a terminar al fin con la rebelión que empezaron los caballeros de bronce comandados por una mujer sin importancia alguna, se hace llamar Atenea; ahora ellos poseen el legado de Aioros y es menester recuperarlo, sin embargo el melio duda, orgulloso sabe que eso no es un quehacer digno para él y se pregunta por qué.

—Si no son más que caballeros de bronce, no hay por qué preocuparse, Señor —suelta petulante.

—Caballeros de bronce que han eliminado uno a uno a todos los santos de plata —corta malhumorado el Patriarca.

Aioria sin permiso ni solicitud abrió las puertas de la sala principal, contempla a su compañero de armas vistiendo el ropaje dorado de Escorpión, es apabullante su aspecto, es perfecto.

Él va vestido sólo con la sencilla ropa de entrenamiento, ya se sabe por todo el Santuario de la rebelión que se está gestando en Japón; algunas de sus dudas tienen que encontrar respuestas, por ello se ha decidido a ser él quien vaya hacia allá.

—Gran _Strategos_, permita que sea yo quien vaya a poner punto final a la rebelión de los caballeros de Bronce…

—Aioria… —murmura Milo.

—¿Y si no me decidiera por ti, Aioria, y si decidiera enviar a Milo?

—Entonces tendría que derrotarlo aquí mismo…

—Pero qué… —el melio se puso en pie dispuesto a hacerle frente, faltaba más, ya eran muchas sus burlas y desde hace tiempo tenían un asunto pendiente.

Al final la decisión estaba tomada, Aioria se alistaba para partir hacia Japón, lo que encontraría allá tendría o bien que darle la luz que le faltaba o ensombrecerlo más, si era posible.

—¿Por qué él, Patriarca? Es hermano de un traidor, quién nos garantiza que no nos traicionará estando allá…

—Dices bien, es hermano de un traidor, pero está desesperado por demostrar que él no es lo que fue su hermano…

Se despidió del francés, de sus noches y sus pasiones. Algo dentro estaba cambiando para los dos, lo sentía, por alguna razón intuía que ya no había tiempo, que no les quedaba más tiempo.

Antes de marchar, en la explanada, contempló los doce templos de los caballeros de oro y al final la Atenea Nikè cuidando su Santuario; alguien le seguía los pasos, prefirió ignorarlo, tal vez se trataba de alguno de los soldados que el Patriarca había puesto para vigilarle.

Tomó el camino oculto, el que tantas veces habían tomado para sortear a los guardias cuando se escapaban a la ciudad, desde que era niño lo había recorrido. Ahí se detuvo observando el árbol al que solía subir cuando era adolescente, se quedaba contemplando en su rama más alta las construcciones ancestrales, la ciudad a lo lejos, y en el horizonte el mar Egeo, pasaba horas ahí.

Encontró también en su base letras talladas, letras griegas: _alpha_ para la "A", y _my_ para la "M", la A de Aioria y la M de Milo… Ahí se habían conocido muchos años atrás, Milo acababa de llegar de Melos con su maestro y él estaba sobre ese árbol, Milo se había perdido deambulando por el refugio, Aioria había bajado de un salto del árbol… tocaba con los dedos las letras dibujadas por ellos cuando juraron ser amigos siempre, toda la vida y aún después de ella, pasara lo que pasara, la sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Aioria… —le llamó una voz conocida, profunda.

—Pensé que seguirías oculto todo el camino… —contestó sin volverse, sabía de quién se trataba.

Ambos se observan, los ojos azul turquesa de Milo se encuentran con las verdes esmeraldas de su compañero, están quietos, calmos diríase, el melio se muerde los labios, como hace cuando no sabe que decir, el otro se pierde en su rostro perfecto y en su belleza arrebatadora.

No se dicen nada.

Han llegado al límite de sus fuerzas.

Fueron amigos.

Fueron amantes.

Se traicionaron.

Se destrozaron.

Compartían a un hombre del que se enamoraron, cada uno a su manera.

Ahora ya no tenían fuerzas, ya no podían ni llorar ni abrazarse sin sentir que se desmoronaban.

—Aquí te conocí… en este lugar… —murmuró el rubio.

—Sí… fue aquí… mucho tiempo atrás —aseguró.

—Aioria… vuelve con el escudo o sobre el escudo… pero vuelve —pronunció el melio las viejas palabras de Esparta para los guerreros que marchaban a la batalla.

—Volveré… —sólo eso pudo contestar, sólo eso sin que se le quebrara la voz, una última ojeada, una sonrisa, dio la vuelta llevando en la espalda la caja de la armadura dorada y el peso de su corazón en ella.

Milo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar, para regodearse en sus más mezquinos pensamientos, para ser miserable y para tenerse piedad a sí mismo; libaba como siempre a los dioses y a los buenos hados, las buenas costumbres, ancestrales, esas nunca las olvidada, por muy furioso que estuviese o por muy borracho.

Se olvida pronto de todo, sus obsesiones y sus fantasmas lo atormentan, lo desgarran.

Ya no sabe si borrarlo y quedarse con su ausencia o negarse a ello.

Son sus pasos los que caminan solos, contempla la fría estructura del _thòlos_ de Acuario, su magnificencia deja ciego a cualquiera, la fría aura que desprende corresponde a su amo y señor, a Camus.

Se adentra en su interior, no se siente repelido su morador no está o bien está distraído.

Así que le busca, escucha la regadera, se queda a la expectativa, observa el orden pulcro de su habitación, siempre todo en orden, y en ese orden sabe que el francés está sumergido en el vapor con las luces apagadas y tal vez una que otra vela encendida.

Es así.

Abre despacio las puertas de madera, sin hacer ruido, con sigilo, en efecto tal como lo presagió, se sonrió a sí mismo por astuto; sopló a ambas velas para apagarlas, al notar que estaba a oscuras el francés maldijo y lo atribuyó al vapor de la habitación así que no le prestó importancia.

Cerró las llaves y se echó la toalla en la cabeza para secar el largo cabello, así con el rostro parcialmente cubierto el escorpión avanzó hasta él, lo atrapó por la cintura levantándolo del piso, el otro lo golpeó con fuerza y preparó su puño cristalizando el hielo.

—¿Me vas a atacar a pesar de que yo no lo hago? —preguntó con aparente inocencia el melio.

—_Assez!_ ¡Suéltame inmediatamente! Bastardo… ¿Cómo te atreves…? —le gritó presa del pánico por su penosa situación, con la toalla en la cabeza sin poder ver y atrapado por el otro que lo llevaba casi cargando a la habitación, amén de que estaba completamente desnudo, vulnerable.

—¿No has guardado un poco de ganas para mi suerte, Camus? —inquirió siseando las palabras y arrojándolo a la cama en donde al fin se desprendió de la toalla en su cabeza, la escena era ridícula.

El marsellés le disparó un chorro congelado en el hombro que le hizo maldecir, acto seguido Milo estaba encima de él peleando encarnizadamente.

Observaba su hermoso cuerpo, su nívea piel, se sentía sobrecogido ante la escena, su cabello de fuego desperdigado por la cama mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima.

—No puedo olvidarte, no puedo vivir con tu ausencia, no puedo respirar el hecho de que no estés… —le increpó.— Ya no me es posible seguir viviendo así, a medias, yo sin ti ya no soy nada, no soy más que un despojo… ¡Felicidades, Camus! Me has hecho mierda y no puedo borrarte, ni puedo mentirle a mi consciencia… —jadeaba sosteniendo sus muñecas, todas las palabras atravesadas en la garganta.

La confesión le deja sin palabras aunque algo dentro se niega a creer y le empuja a seguir luchando, porque sabe que basta nada para arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle que sí, que se ha equivocado y que ha pagado un precio muy alto.

Los labios del escorpión encuentran acogida entre los suyos, entre la furia y la necesidad, los separa con los suyos para acariciar su lengua tibia, para enredarla con la propia, la sensación le inunda y le reconforta.

Pronto las manos acarician la piel, la torturan, la llenan de recuerdos compartidos, y aunque Camus sigue peleando cada vez va perdiendo fuerza y terreno; mientras, la lengua del melio recorre la curva de su cuello hasta las clavículas y luego desciende por los pezones, los acaricia, juega con ellos en sus labios, el otro gime y abraza su cuerpo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

El deseo que siente por él es inenarrable, basta el tacto de su piel para estar al punto máximo de sus sentidos, para sentir la excitación que le roba el aliento, acto reflejo o arco reflejo, todo corresponde a la medida que le tiene el escorpión.

Se detiene por un momento en el viaje por su cuerpo de dios, por la perfección que Praxíteles no creo, que nació de mortales pero que bien pudo haber escapado de los Olímpicos, lo contempla con intensidad, sus ojos azul turquesa no pierden detalle, cuando él baja la vista y se encuentra con sus ojos el mundo se le viene encima.

—_S 'agapó_… —le susurra en la penumbra.

No hay tiempo para respuestas, los labios de Milo encuentran el camino hacia su hombría, a la pronunciada erección que le responde contra la lengua, lo tortura lentamente, lo desarma, una a una van cayendo sus resistencias bajo los dardos de él.

Se entrega con complaciente devoción, gime, gime su nombre, lo dice: Milo.

Sus manos tocan cada parte, cada pedazo de piel, sabe que aunque sus planes ya no le incluyan tiene que ser al menos una noche, una noche para siempre.

El griego confirma que a pesar de todo, de su crueldad, de su indignación, del dolor que confirma cada segundo, su sexo está dispuesto, sus muslos están deseándolo.

Descubre la piel rosada, la aplaca con la boca, en un sonido sordo, parecido a un gorgoteo, una herida a medio cerrar, lo recorre de arriba abajo, insignificante vértice de carne en la que se resume todo su cuerpo en ese instante, lo obliga a moverse, a impulsarse contra su boca.

Camus ya no pensaba, ya no decidía.

Sus dedos se entrelazan, es cuando Milo se da cuenta de esas líneas iguales a las suyas, las observa a detalle, parece una maldita casualidad pero en esos momentos ya no duelen, ya no lastiman, incluso parece que se desdibujan.

—Hazlo… —le pide sin tapujos el francés.

Se acomoda entre sus muslos, lo siente tibio; ardiendo el marsellés acaricia su miembro con la mano, lo toca, lo recorre, lo coloca en el lugar preciso y espera el embate que pone punto final a la pasión y al frenesí.

Jadea, se arquea contra el cuerpo del griego, su largo cabello rubio cae sobre la poderosa espalda, clava los dedos, y luego le siente invadirle, sólo hasta ese momento un poco de ese fuego y esa imperiosa necesidad se ve menguada.

El vaivén al que responde, en un momento lo jala por la cintura, rueda con él en la cama, queda encima, lleva el control, se mece sobre él, continúan aquel frenético ritmo, lo estoca a la vez que él desciende, ambos están gimiendo, cualquiera podría escucharlos, hasta el mismo Partenón.

La tibieza de la simiente de Milo dentro de su cuerpo.

No conforme con ello, Milo se desprende con cuidado, lo acuesta de nuevo en la cama, se lleva su sexo a la boca, lo devora una y otra vez, sin tregua, deteniéndose a veces en la parte más sensible, no le cuesta trabajo hacerlo llegar, en medio de jadeos y el embate de su cuerpo en éxtasis.

Se limpia los labios con la lengua lascivamente mientras lo observa, perlado de sudor, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Él lo jala hacia sí, lo mantiene abrazado en silencio, recuerda que le dijo que lo amaba, lo recuerda bien.

—No te vayas… no me dejes solo —le implora.

—No me iré… —susurró en su oído.

Aioria había vuelto de la misión de Japón más furibundo de lo que se fue, más irritable, más devastado. Lo que ahí había sabido, lo que había obtenido, fue más allá de lo imaginable: que estaba equivocado, que todos habían vivido en un error, Aioros no había hecho sino cumplir con su noble labor, había salvado a la infanta Atenea de las garras del Patriarca, en su último aliento había conseguido entregar al bebé a un hombre poderoso, así mismo la armadura dorada de Sagitario, y aquellos a quienes conocían como rebeldes y traidores no eran más que el sustento y fieles protectores de su diosa.

Le quedaban dos dudas más: ¿Por qué Shura entonces, siendo el más fiel, no se dio cuenta de que Aioros era leal? ¿Por qué el Patriarca se había vuelto maligno?

Shaka fue el primero en darse cuenta del aura perturbada de Aioria quien, apenas llegó al refugio arrojó su poco equipaje y vistiendo la sagrada armadura del león de Nemea, partía dispuesto a enfrentar al Patriarca o a quien sea que fuese el que ocupaba su lugar.

Al adentrarse en el templo de la virgen lo interceptó, no era tonto, hacía tiempo había notado las perturbaciones de espíritu que inundaban a Milo, a Camus y a Aioria, incluso pensaba en ellos como en seres de bajo astral, por ello cuando sintió a Aioria acercarse pensó para sí que el de más bajo astral estaba contaminando su templo.

—Has vuelto Aioria… ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa y con tanto encono? —preguntó con su infinita paciencia el caballero dorado de Virgo.

El ateniense se quedó quieto, casi no hablaban, no desde que aquel idílico escarceo amoroso había llegado a su fin. Aún le escocía por dentro, aún le dolía que su única explicación fuese "no es posible, esto no puede ser", lo que nunca le dijo Shaka fue que las visiones que tenía a menudo de él, de Aioria, llorando una perdida, fueron las que le mostraron que no quería verlo sufrir, por ello es que decidió alejarlo de su lado antes de que fuese demasiado tarde… y fuese imposible por esas emociones tan humanas que a él no le estaban permitidas.

—A enfrentar la verdad… —dijo cortante— te sugiero que vuelvas a tu meditación o a tus muy cómodos cientos de cojines —comentó con ironía refiriéndose a los cojines en los que solía descansar, cuando se dignaba a ello y en donde ellos dos habían compartido más que palabras.

—Espera… ¿Qué sucede contigo? Me refiero a qué sucede realmente… —tomó su brazo y se introdujo a discreción en sus pensamientos, un breve atisbo, ahí se dio cuenta de que había recuerdos regados y revueltos, veía a Aioros antes de morir, la infancia del griego, su sufrimiento, luego a Milo, a Camus, la intimidad compartida con éste último, aquello no le gustó… y después vio a la mujer que había encontrado en Japón, la que se llamaba a sí misma Atenea— Tu cosmos se encuentra sumamente perturbado.

—Probablemente y no es para menos, ahora… no te quito más el tiempo, Shaka, que los dioses te sean propicios —cortó por lo sano antes de gritarle que él también era un idiota, un idiota por haberlo mandado al carajo y por haber follado gustoso con Milo, pero guardó silencio y prefirió continuar su camino.

—Merezco el premio al más abandonado de todo el puto Santuario —farfulló una vez que estuvo lejos del alcance de su compañero.

Sin embargo el caballero dorado de Virgo decidió seguirlo a discreción, casi presentía que de alguna forma lo que sea que hubiese descubierto en Japón había bastado para hacerle cambiar de opinión y de bando.

Le esperaba lo peor, encontrarse a Milo, a Shura y a Camus, en ese orden, eran los siguientes templos por atravesar, con Milo no medió palabra, se conformaron con dirigirse un gruñido a manera de saludo, afortunadamente Shura no estaba en el templo de la cabra o si estaba, se encontraba embebido en algo más.

Sólo a Camus no se le enfrentó.

—Aioria… regresaste… —le dijo acercándose a él, tocando su rostro serio, enojado, quiso hablar, quiso decirle tantas cosas pero fue el mismo ateniense quien se lo impidió con un ligero beso en los labios, un beso de adiós, lo sabía, en el fondo sabía bien que el fin había llegado incluso antes de que se marchara esos días a Japón.

—No, no hables… no digas más… no quiero escucharlo y tú no quieres decirlo. No puede ser y nunca debió ser.

—No te atrevas a decirme eso.

—Sé qué es tarde pero espero que cuando mires las estrellas te acuerdes un poco, aunque sea un poco de mí… sé que voy a seguir buscando, incluso a partir de hoy, y ¿sabes? tenemos el hoy… ¿Quién necesita el mañana?... —trató de explicarse mientras acariciaba sus manos de dedos gráciles, se dio cuenta de que las líneas rojas iban desapareciendo hasta ser casi imperceptibles, besó las palmas de sus manos y no esperó respuesta—. Es la verdadera Atenea, y ellos le son fieles así como lo fue mi hermano, vienen hacia acá… yo estoy de su lado ¿Qué harás tú?

—Preparar a mi sucesor… dejar a un verdadero caballero de los hielos eternos —dijo lacónico aunque por dentro sentía un dolor profundo.

Aioria asintió, le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática y siguió su camino.

Si se quedaba un poco más se resquebrajaría.

Camus guardó silencio, respetó ese código que desde un principio establecieron: el del silencio, el de no recriminar, el de guardar sus más profundos secretos el uno del otro, por alguna razón, lo que nadie había logrado hasta ese momento sucedió: derramó una solitaria lágrima que descompuso su bellísimo rostro.

—_Au revoir,__mon lion_…

Arriba, en el Salón Maestro, Aioria se enfrentaba al Patriarca exigiéndole ver a Atenea, hablar con ella, y al no obtener una respuesta satisfactoria a su petición estaba dispuesto a levantar el puño contra el que supuestamente debía guardar a la Diosa y que no había hecho sino tratar de ocultar su verdadero crimen.

Shaka salió a su encuentro, le había seguido hasta ahí.

Consideró que en verdad Aioria se había vuelto loco finalmente.

A pesar de la magnificencia de su cosmos, Shaka encontraba sumamente difícil poder dominar a Aioria, conocía su fuerza y destreza física, conocía el poder de sus cosmos, de continuar con aquella batalla pasarían mil días antes de que se decidiera un ganador, pero algo que ninguno de los dos sospechó en el momento en el que estallaron sus poderes en el centro del Salón Maestro, sucedió: el caballero de Leo había sido atravesado por el Puño Diabólico del Patriarca, el mismo que años antes había atravesado a Shura en circunstancias similares y con el cual lo envió a dar muerte a Aioros.

Ahora Aioria corría la misma suerte, tendría que matar para salir del estupor.

Se había convertido en un ser de inframundo que sólo obedecía la orden de derramar sangre en el templo del León de Nemea, su sonrisa se esfumó, sus recuerdos quedaron sellados, y cuando éstos trataban de emerger un fuerte dolor de cabeza le volvía loco.

No quedaba nada de él.

Nadie se da cuenta, entre los preparativos de la batalla y los rituales de consagración, cada quién pasa su tiempo purificando sus respectivas armaduras, magnificando su cosmos, como Shaka.

Camus, es el primero en romper la regla de consagración.

Ya no tiene nada más que perder.

Se despide de Milo; le dice que ha de ser justo con los caballeros de bronce, no le menciona nada más, no le explica que ellos luchan del lado de la verdadera Atenea, dejará que lo descubra por sí mismo, porque él es un caballero dorado, él tiene que reconocer la pureza de corazón y la bondad, él tiene que abrir los ojos. No le pide indulgencia para su propio alumno, sólo le pide ser justo, sólo eso.

Una última noche, una más una menos, a final de cuentas, sabe que tiene el tiempo contado.

Pero antes, necesita decirle adiós a él también, necesita pedirle algo.

Por ello desafía las reglas y se escabulle por los templos, recorre una última vez las escalinatas de mármol, una última vez de noche, observa las estrellas brillantes, respira el aire del Mediterráneo, se llena los pulmones de tristeza infinita.

El templo de Leo…

… está sumido en completa oscuridad.

Se siente diferente.

El marsellés lo encuentra sentado en la penumbra, en un rincón, los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, la cabeza entre ellos, está a un lado de la armadura dorada del león, la figura felina se encuentra en una posición salvaje, a punto de saltar sobre su presa, en cambio Aioria está agazapado.

—Estás en una completa oscuridad… Aioria… ¿Aioria? —pregunta agachándose en donde él está— he venido a hablar contigo… ¿Te sucede algo?

—No, nada —responde casi por inercia.

—Es sobre ellos… sobre los caballeros… sobre lo que debo hacer… —admitió apenado, tocó su rostro con las puntas de los dedos, le hizo levantar la barbilla, no contestaba e incluso parecía perdido— es sobre la última prueba de Acuario.

Él lo mira sin observar, lo oye sin escuchar.

—Aioria… ¿qué ha pasado contigo?

—No podrán pasar por el templo de Leo, Camus, ninguno…

—Pero creí que habías dicho que estabas con ellos…

—Estaba equivocado.

—¿Cómo es que has cambiado de opinión tan rápido? Estabas convencido de ello, incluso cuando acudiste al Patriarca… —murmuró arqueando una de sus delicadas cejas— ¿Qué sucedió ahí, Aioria?

—Nada.

Desea decirle que… no quiere hacer eso, que realmente no quiere sacrificar a nadie en su templo, pero algo lo impide, sus labios se abren para decir algo que no llega a concretar, sus ojos se pierden en los azules de él, un dolor intenso en el centro de la cabeza le hace encogerse y llevarse las manos a los costados.

Camus lo levanta como puede, pesa más que él, le cuesta trabajo llevarlo a uno de los sillones, todo a oscuras, ni una luz encendida.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —toca su frente, la temperatura corporal es normal.

Se ve interrumpido cuando el castaño atrapa su muñeca y lo atrae hacia él con fuerza.

Aunque su mente está obnubilada el cuerpo recuerda… tiene memoria.

Lo mantiene sujeto por la cintura mientras besa sus labios, Camus intenta separarse.

—No, Aioria… no he venido para esto… no era mi idea decirte adiós así… —farfulla empujándolo por el pecho, sus esfuerzos son inútiles, mentiría si dijera que no le extraña, que no extraña sus brazos, su pasión desmedida.

La verdad es que no quiere negarse.

Lo cierto es que será lo último de él, ya ha tomado su decisión, aunque sabe que traerá consecuencias trágicas; pero él es un caballero de los hielos eternos, antes que amante, amigo o cualquier cosa, es un caballero, y eso ya lo había olvidado, tenía que cumplir con su deber de una buena vez… era lo único que le quedaba.

Se entregan en vieja nostalgia, entre susurros, en la oscuridad, sobre un sofá.

Se aman haciendo honor a la última vez.

—Hyoga tiene que pasar la última prueba, la prueba de Boreas, la misma que yo pasé cuando me convertí en caballero de Acuario… —susurra por lo bajo mientras juega con los dedos en el pecho desnudo de Aioria que respira acompasado debajo de él, se levanta un momento para observar sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que tanto adoraba— ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Sí… —contesta inquieto, con emociones trémulas que pretenden salir, quiere gritar y decir que no, pero no puede, es casi como si se encontrara atrapado dentro de su mismo cuerpo.

Quiere gritar tan alto, decirle que no se despida, que no se vaya, que es capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, incluso jamás volverlo a tocar, pero que no se vaya…

—Es mi deber y mi voluntad que así sea… y por eso… vine a pedirte algo Aioria…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Necesito que me prometas algo… —fue en ese instante fugaz en el cuál sus ojos cristalinos se llenaron de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, resbalando en el rostro de belleza trágica y yendo a parar al pecho del león— quiero que me prometas que te quedarás con él, pase lo que pase… que estarás a su lado… Aioria… necesito que me lo prometas porque él no lo entenderá… yo sé que lo que te pido es cruel… por favor… ¿Lo harás?.

—Te lo prometo… —murmuró, lloraba, lloraba por dentro, por él y por Milo.

—Gracias…

Poco después dormía el griego profundamente; Camus se levantó, se vistió, ahora le contempla una última vez, lo guarda en sus memorias, lo recuerda tan bello como siempre, no quiere dejarlo, quiere quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer sólo para verlo abrir los ojos, pero no es posible.

Si no se marcha pronto, romperá en llanto.

Le da un beso en la frente, le habla en francés y lo confiesa.

—_Je t'aime…_

Corre a toda velocidad, sin parar, su cabello rojo como en llamas tras él.

Lo siguiente que recuerda Aioria es el cuerpo muerto de Cassius en su templo, a Seiya llorando a su lado; todo era una nube vertiginosa cuando pudo recuperar el control de su cuerpo y de su mente, deseaba reparar todo lo que había hecho, deseaba no haber matado a quien mató… a alguien que trató de proteger a quien amaba.

Les ha dejado el camino libre, incluso ha sanado a Seiya con su poder, el único de entre los doce que tiene esa clase de poder curativo.

Hay algo que no alcanza a recordar, todo le es borroso, recuerda cuando fue a ver al Patriarca y luego lo siguiente es Cassius muerto.

Hay una laguna de tiempo que no se explica.

—Shaka no los dejará pasar… peleará hasta el final —mancilla una vez más su agujerada memoria mientras camina por el templo ansioso— Camus… sentí a Camus… él enfrentó a alguien en Libra… Milo… el que sigue es Milo, pero él sabe… los estará probando, Sagitario está vacío… Shura tampoco les dejará pasar si llegasen hasta ahí… y luego Acuario… Camus…

Cuando vuelve la vista a los escombros en su templo algo brilla, un haz dorado, al recogerlo y quitarle el polvo se da cuenta de que es el anillo del arconte de Acuario, es el escudo de armas de Camus.

Pesa entre sus dedos, pesa demasiado, casi quema, una tonelada de recuerdos que le es imposible cargar.

Al llegar a ese punto de su monólogo, Aioria se quedó de una pieza, helado, las rodillas le fallan, no le sostienen, el cuerpo le temblaba sin control, se tuvo que sujetar de uno de los pilares, una arcada avanzó por su estómago, se dobló, no daba crédito… se llevó la mano a la boca, un nudo en la garganta y un dolor intensísimo en el pecho, se agachó casi colgado del pilar, vació los intestinos de golpe, lo poco que había comido en los últimos días.

Los ojos se le arrasaron de lágrimas, era incontenible, lloraba como no había llorado hasta entonces.

El dolor es infinito.

Solloza como un niño.

Ahora lo recuerda.

Camus estuvo la última noche con él, le hizo prometer… que estaría con Milo porque él no entendería la decisión que había tomado… le dejó su anillo, le dijo… en francés…

La congoja en lo que queda de su alma es indescriptible, no se puede perdonar que la última visión de Camus, del amante francés, sea la de su rostro apesadumbrado.

Aprieta los puños.

Quiere correr y detenerlo, pero… sabe que esa es su voluntad y respeta el vínculo entre maestro y alumno aunque no quiera… Milo es quién no lo entenderá.

Shaka desaparece, él también le duele.

Pelean ahora en la octava casa, es cuando decide romper el protocolo y sube a toda velocidad, se prepara, ha decidido no llorar delante de él, ha decidido ser su pilar porque seguramente se derrumbará, antepone lo que lleva dentro y decide hacer ese último sacrificio.

Lo encuentra regocijado en el reguero de sangre, contagiado por la adrenalina de la batalla.

—Milo…

—Aioria… ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta sonriéndole— pan comido ¿Eh? ¿No deberías aguardar en tu templo? Esos hijos de puta no son tan débiles como pensábamos.

El primer estallido en el templo de Acuario hace que ambos se sobresalten, Milo con los sentidos agudizados borra la sonrisa de su rostro, de hecho es un rictus de preocupación.

Observa a Aioria sin entender muy bien.

Está a punto de salir corriendo hacia arriba, es Aioria quién esta vez lo sostiene del brazo.

—No.

—Algo está pasando en el templo de Camus… ¡Suéltame, imbécil! Tengo que ir a ver…

—No, Milo. Es su voluntad someterlo a la prueba de Bóreas, no puedes interrumpir ni interferir.

—No me jodas… ¿Me estás diciendo que acabo de dejar ir a… al futuro caballero de Acuario? Para que sea el caballero… debe haber una vacante… y esa vacante será si Camus… muere… ¡Suéltame! Tengo que ir a impedirlo, Camus va a enfrentarse a muerte… ¡Suéltame te digo! —gritó fuera de sí.

El segundo estallido.

Aioria levantó el puño concentrando una cantidad moderada de poder en él, lo lanzó contra el vientre de Milo derribándolo, lo atrapó entre sus brazos para que no cayera, el otro aullaba de dolor, compungido se retorcía entre sus brazos y lloraba abiertamente pegándole con los puños, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, los dos estaban de rodillas, uno sosteniendo al otro, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras el cosmos de Camus iba menguando hasta ser casi imperceptible, algunos copos de nieve caían en el Santuario como último tributo al mago del agua y del hielo, una despedida efímera.

El grito de dolor de Milo inundó el ambiente, un grito desgarrador que hizo retumbar los cielos y la tierra misma.

Aioria permanecía acunándolo en sus brazos, derramando lágrimas silenciosas porque sentía que si lo soltaba se desbarataría ahí.

El último acopio de fuerza que le quedaba fue para Milo, para su primer y único amigo, cumplía una promesa que había hecho por alguien que los había unido de esa manera desalmada.

Ahora sería su pilar, su fuerza, su auriga…

Atenea había triunfado finalmente, la desazón en sus corazones llenaba el ambiente, las pérdidas y el sufrimiento.

Los santos de bronce habían tenido razón desde un principio y les habían demostrado su valía, su fuerza y sus errores; habían pagado caro el haberse dejado engañar, tanta muerte, tantos cadáveres.

Cada uno llevaba su carga a cuestas, sus propios fantasmas y sus propios muertos.

Milo estaba desgarrado, era un alma errabunda que deseaba colocar todos los cachos de su verdad, deseaba armar de nuevo todo aquello que había salido mal, pero era muy tarde, lloraba, gritaba, perdía el control y se desvanecía en maldiciones.

De Camus no quedaba nada, salvo lo que sostenía en sus manos, solo su recuerdo y la fuerza imaginada del amante francés.

De la amistad que se convirtió en amor.

Del amor que fue odio, que fue dolor, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Aioria hizo de tripas corazón cuando la notificación le fue entregada y fue a ver a Milo, siempre estaba con él, la primera noche fue la más difícil: no durmió, sólo lloró en sus brazos desnudos, bajo las antiguas creencias griegas, para alejar la muerte era necesaria la energía sexual y esa noche se entregaron a ello, dedicados, calculados, a tener sexo para aminorar su tristeza y para alejar la muerte que les pesaba a los dos, luego fue silencio, y siguieron las lágrimas.

—¡No! ¡Me niego! No lo voy a hacer… y es mi última palabra… así que no te me quedes viendo como si fuera un orate… he dicho que no —sentenció el melio desafiante.

—Sabes que no es su culpa, sabes perfectamente que esto lo decidió el francés, además es una orden de Atenea…

—No pienso regalar mi sangre a ese asesino de pacotilla, maldito suertudo de mierda, él sigue vivo por una puta casualidad y por mi estupidez y Camus está muerto… así que no voy a dar ni una gota de sangre para reparar su estúpida armadura.

—Aunque te quedes aquí maldiciendo y refunfuñando nada va a cambiar las cosas…

Hyoga que había pasado por ahí en esos momentos se quedó apesadumbrado escuchando, sus inocentes ojos azules se encontraron con los de Aioria una vez que éste salía del templo del escorpión.

Su mirada inocente conmovía.

—Sufre tanto o más que yo… —apuntó en su griego no tan perfecto.

—En efecto… no te lo tomes personal, es difícil —se disculpó el león.

—¿Sabes? Desde que estuviste en Japón te lo quería decir, pero me ha dado pena… —se aventuró el ruso tratando de tantear el terreno—. Tú me pareces conocido y estoy casi seguro de que te vi en Siberia… fuiste a ver a Camus, yo era un niño…

—Tal vez recuerdas mal.

—Tal vez… pero eras tan parecido… —se quedó pensativo—. Quizás tengas razón, aquel tipo sonreía mucho más que tú…

El corazón se le partió una segunda vez al león, tragó saliva y no dijo más.

Milo había aceptado al final bañar la armadura del Cisne con su sangre para devolverle la vida, lo hizo por la insistencia de Aioria y porque algo en la fragilidad del ruso le recordó a Camus, sólo por eso. Secretamente porque en su interior reconocía que Hyoga había sido el digno sucesor que Camus había elegido.

Las exequias para los caídos se llevaron a cabo un día después del ritual de resurrección de los ropajes sagrados, una vez que fueron sanadas por Mu, y consagradas a la deidad.

Milo contempla el cuerpo inerte de Camus postrado ante la armadura dorada, se deshace en la visión de su belleza etérea, le odia, aún a través del valle de las sombras conserva esa magnificencia capaz de arrebatarle el aliento cualquiera.

Lo odia sobre todo por haber sido hasta el final, a pesar de todo, el tozudo caballero dorado de Acuario: fiel y tétricamente dedicado a su deber, tanto como para sacrificar su propia vida.

Se odia a sí mismo, desmesurado, cuando entre el arrebato de su rabia, de su desconsuelo, concede un último capricho por ese amor tan profundo, un último perdón para aquel al que amaba incluso antes de saberlo; lleva algo en el puño, lo aprieta hasta hacerle enrojecer las palmas, los nudillos casi se le escapan de la piel, acaricia la mano helada, se la lleva a la mejilla, implora algo inaudible, deja entre sus dedos elegantes el colmillo del león y el anillo de la casa de Leo, no lo hace por respeto, tampoco por piedad, lo hace porque sabe que eso hubiese querido, aunque no le guste pensar en ello, lo sabe bien.

En el fondo ha deseado perdonarlos una vez más.

De acuerdo a las viejas costumbres, sólo las mujeres eran quienes preparaban a los fallecidos. Atenea misma fue quien se encargó de este ritual, ella en persona les untó las esencias perfumadas, les vistió con ropa blanca, les envolvió con el respectivo sudario, el rostro descubierto y la cabeza coronada de flores, con el óbolo para pagar a Caronte y los pies hacia la salida, un último recorrido seguido de la apesadumbrada comitiva.

Iban vestidos de negro.

Entonaban los _ololygé_ en nombre de todos los caídos, aún no amanecía, el ambiente se llenaba con los tristes cantos.

Atenea libaba con vino sin aguar sobre las tumbas, pronunciaba súplicas y frases rituales, al igual que el resto, dirigidas a las deidades del Hades. Las estelas funerarias fueron levantadas.

El cortejo se disuelve.

Milo está de pie ahí, se mantiene estoico, aunque las lágrimas se desgranan por sus mejillas morenas, una vez que están solos se detiene ante la tumba de Camus, se desploma ahí, se aferra a la tierra, llora a lágrima viva, habla en griego antiguo.

Había un espacio abierto entre lo que sabía y lo que trataba de creer, pero no podía hacer nada ya.

Le dice que lo ama, que nunca en toda su vida podría dejar de amarlo, que lo amará hasta la muerte.

Aioria estaba a su lado, pero la verdad es que ya no estaba ahí, se volvió invisible, inalcanzable y había llorado, muy fuerte.

No habría ningún otro momento decisivo.

Milo sacó una daga, Aioria se asustó cuando lo vio empuñarla con decisión, la levantó pronunciando una plegaria ininteligible, antiquísima, descargó el filo del acero…

Dejó caer su rubio cabello, su esplendoroso y brillante cabello cayó sin vida sobre la tumba, un último gesto de duelo por parte del caballero más soberbio de la orden.

Aioria tocó su hombro con la mano apretándolo, Milo acarició sus dedos brevemente, era su manera de decirle "gracias".

Los mechones desordenados de su cabello corto ahora hasta la nuca revoloteaban con el viento, el alba estaba rompiendo.

* * *

—Ya es agua pasada Milo… —contestó Aioria respirando hondo, olvidando la furia de su reclamo tardío sobre lo que había tenido con el marsellés.

—Me daban tantos celos, celos de ti, del mundo, del suelo que pisaba del aire que respiraba —admitió con una sonrisa torcida.

—Hay lugares a los que no se puede volver… hay errores que ya no se pueden remediar.

El Arconte de Escorpión, el último de su estirpe, abandonó la silla en la que descansaba, caminó cansino hasta la figura morena y musculosa del caballero de Leo, observó con detenimiento su rostro, sus ojos, el conjunto perfecto, belleza clásica griega, sacado del tiempo de Pericles.

Los ojos verde esmeralda que destellaban.

No lo perdían de vista.

Los ojos azules de Milo estaban clavados ahí, en un tiempo indefinido.

Con repentina sorpresa rodeó su cintura con los brazos, lo apretó contra su cuerpo, se acurrucó en su pecho, como tantas veces había hecho, desde que eran unos críos, siempre se sintió protegido en sus brazos, le gustaba el calor que desprendía, estaba seguro, porque si él fallaba… si él fallaba… si él se desplomaba, estaría Aioria para levantarlo, y si algo le sucedía a Aioria, él estaría ahí también… aunque fuese sólo siendo un estorbo, pero estaría ahí.

Sollozó una vez más, temblaba sin control.

Aioria lo apretó en un abrazo cálido, una de sus manos jugaba con sus mechones rubios, escondía el rostro entre su cabello dorado, le dolía, le dolía mucho más de lo que quería admitir, lloraba por dentro, por él y por Camus, el marsellés, el caballero de los hielos eternos, el de la marejada fuego.

Ahora solo restaba vivir, vivir con el último girar de la tuerca que Camus les había dado, y ese era el vivir para siempre con sus propios errores y fracasos. Milo, a lo largo del tiempo, había tenido el corazón para perdonar a Aioria una y otra vez porque era su amigo, su compañero eterno, el lazo que les unía no se había roto nunca, a pesar de todo lo que habían atravesado, y Aioria tendría que aprender a perdonar, algo que nunca aprendió pues aquellos a quienes más amó fueron los que más le destrozaron, el francés lo sabía, los conocía, esa fue su última lección para los dos: vivir y perdonar, pero vivir…

El cosmos del caballero de leo se incendió, lo suficiente para transmitir calor y un poco de sanación sobre el corazón roto de su amigo, si hubiese podido hubiese sacado ese corazón y él mismo sería capaz de tragárselo para soportar el dolor y evitárselo a él.

—El mundo es muy redondo Milo, aunque se aleje tanto de ti que ya no puedas verle, el mundo es redondo y llegará un momento en el cuál se encontrarán otra vez.

—Gracias por… todo… por estar siempre… —admitió avergonzado, él no era de los que daban gracias por nada.

—Somos amigos, para siempre…

—Para siempre… —repitió, apretándose aún más contra su cuerpo.

—Pero si me sigues apretando así creo que el para siempre será hasta hoy —dijo en son de broma el ateniense haciendo que el melio riera como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Eres un imbécil… muy atractivo —susurró tocando sus labios con las puntas de los dedos.

—Y tú, un idiota… lujurioso…

**FIN**

**Escrito por Hokuto Sexy.**

**N. de la A.**

Los nombres aquí mencionados son invención de la autora así como de Althariel Tasartir para fines de la presente creación literaria, por ende no son oficiales ni del anime ni del manga, salvo "Dègel" en cuya desambiguación el significado es "deshielo"; a sí mismo las procedencias específicas mencionadas en este fanfic tampoco son oficiales. Zakros Oraios, maestro de Kardia, igualmente es un carácter original creado por la autora, no aparece en ninguna versión de Saint Seiya.

*Helios Nikopolidis – Sol, hijo de la Ciudad de la Victoria.

**Dègel Aesgir de Ketill – Dègel, lanza de los Aesgir de la Vasija Sagrada

***keroesses – palabra en griego antiguo que significa _cornudo_ o _el que lleva los cuernos_.


End file.
